Harry Potter Dropouts
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The Battle with Voldemort damaged the Wizarding world more than ever expected, with such a large loss of life and educational standards being so low the Government is forced to use drastic measures. Harry's last year at Hogwarts will be very interested. Warning X-Rated content
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. This school has stood for a thousand years, it has seen the progress of all witches and wizards, their histories unfold throughout the ages and it has seen wars. And recently, was a battlefield; the battle against the Death Eaters, minions of the Dark Lord Voldemort...Or as the world will know him again: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The students have protected their wizarding home and were resting from the trauma and trials that had transpired

But right now? The government was holding an important meeting

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic banged his gavel to draw attention to the matter at hand. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Witches and wizards...Thank you for coming. As we know, the Dark Lord has been finally vanquished, the wizarding world is finally safe from his tyranny...But we must look forward from this incursion."

The Wizengamot was silent, listening carefully "The war against the Dark Lord sharply reduced the population, no matter how short it was, while we still had not fully recovered from the much longer war that ended 16 years ago. Hogwarts test scores and teaching quality has been steadily dropping the last 10 plus years. And more and more graduates from Hogwarts are refusing to join the work force. I am afraid we have no choice. Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, it is time for the final vote for the 'Dropout law'." The room was silent, everyone holding their wands tightly "All against?" He asked and about half the hall raised their wands, the tops glowing a soft white "Counted." Kingsley nodded, the against lowering their wands "All for?" Once again wands where raised, glowing a gentle red "Counted." He nodded, the wands lowering "... After tallying votes..." Kingsley said sadly as he looked at the paper before looking at the hall "... Try Dropout Law is now in effect. Motion carried." With that he banged his gavel, changing the lives of so many...

*?*

A fairly muscular and scared black haired 19 year old was asleep in his bed, sleeping peacefully... When banging came from the door

"Oh...Hmm...Coming..." The nineteen-year-old yawned as he was rudely awoken and slumped his way down to the stairs to his front door, covered in his dressing gown. This is Harry Potter, the boy...The MAN who survived the Dark Lord not once, but twice.

He opened his green eyes, heavy with sleep, as he carefully placed his glasses on his face. Opening the door he saw an upset looking brown haired girl standing there, behind her was a red haired man who looked as tired as Harry felt

"Hermione? Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked with worry and exhaustion.

"Harry, it's terrible. We've just heard." Hermione spoke in a shaky voice

"It's a bloody nightmare, mate." Ron added

"What? What're you talking about...C-Come on in." He sighed, too tired for this at the front door.

"Look at this!" Hermione said, pushing a paper against his chest

This paper was the "Daily Prophet", the wizarding world's most popular, and only, newsprint. It kept up to date with every and ALL news in this world. And front page Harry saw it, which made his eyes widen in confusion.

New "Dropout Law" Passed. Wizenmagot authorised.

""Dropout Law"? I've never heard of that; what is it?" Harry asked in innocent ignorance.

"Students who do not meet expectations such as gaining too low test scores in important tests, such as failing three of your OWL courses, from fifth years or older, if you drop out of school without getting a degree or you do not enter the workplace within a year after graduation will be placed into the Dropout programme." Hermione read off "Male students who enter the programme will be required to do 10 or more hours of unpaid manual or menial labour a day for no pay. Forever. Female students, however, loose the rights to their own bodies. They WILL become living public sex toys for the population." As she said that last part, Hermione was glaring at the paper in such a way you would think it would explode

That sent a shiver down Harry's spine...True his feats in the field were incredible: defying the corruption of Delores Umbridge, destroying Voldemort, saving the wizarding world.

But his school work...doing exams...That petrified him, more than the glance of a basilisk. And the varying degrees of punishment for both sides...It was too much for him to comprehend first thing in the morning.

The only hope he had was the fact he KNEW these tests where half practical and half theory, meaning he might be able to pass. But they had no idea what a Dropout grade was, especially for people their age.

"So ya see...We're buggered...'Cept Hermione, of course." Ron answered

"But then again, we saved the world. They'd never put us in that programme ." Ron shrugged with a smirk, confident in his claim and hard from imagining being able to sleep with every woman he had ever fantasised about

"You don't understand, Ronald!" Hermione turned to face him, sounding serious at this subject. "It's EVERYONE! ALL of us have to take it!"

"Yea we TAKE it, but did you forget who we ARE?! We SAVED THE WORLD, it would be a PR nightmare if any of us became Dropouts." Ron argued "Heck, if Harry became a dropout the entire country would riot. We're fine. You're overreacting."

"I'M overreacting?!" Hermione snapped

"GUYS!" Harry yelled out.

Ron just huffed and stormed out, rubbing his eyes tiredly

'God...Damn it...' Harry thought sadly. "I'm screwed..." He frowned

"Huh?" Hermione blinked

"I...This...This law...I'm screwed 'Mione...I've been trying but...I'm not gonna pass." Harry frowned

"Harry. I won't let that happen to you." Hermione frowned, taking his hands in hers

"How long till the exams?" Harry asked, feeling better at Hermione's hand holding his. Reassuring him like a big sister.

"A few weeks. A month, to the day, before we go back." Hermione nodded

"Is there enough time to cram enough of everything so I'm a tenth of your smarts?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry." Hermione blushed

*Time Skip*

It had been a few weeks, the exams were on the next day. Harry and Hermione were working like bees collecting honey to get all they could to pass.

The two were at Harry house, Grimmald place. They were sitting in front of the fire, leaning against each other as they read

"Hmm...I'm gonna make a drink." Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes

"Okay." She nodded

As Harry went to the kitchen, Hermione looked over his notes. And actually he was doing okay, he managed to get things he got wrong before, right.

She knew he would pass the test

She just wished that Ron would've come and study with them...But he made his bed, he was going to coast on his "we saved the world" idea. She felt no love-loss for him.

"Here we are." Harry spoke, bringing in two hot chocolates with marshmallow.

"Oh thank you." Hermione took the drink. "Hmm..." She smiled as she tasted the sweet and creamy drink warm her body.

She shuddered a bit, leaning against Harry as he sat back down

"Hey." Harry smiled a little as he and Hermione drunk their hot chocolate. "So...Review notes? Or...half hour break?"

"This IS the break; isn't it?" She chuckled lightly

"Besides, we finished studying. We're good for the tests." She promised

"I hope so..." Harry sighed and relaxed, gently pondering if he'd do alright.

Hermione smiled, relaxing against him

"Hermione...I know I've been saying this for the past month but...Thank you. Thanks for putting up with me." Harry heartfully spoke

"Anything for you Harry." She chuckled with a smile

"Hogwarts is gonna be a little different from now on isn't it?" Harry asked sounding sad.

"VERY different... It is barbaric." Hermione sighed

"Well...Maybe it'll get better...Maybe there'll be a day when this law is abolished and thing's will get back to normal." Harry spoke hopefully

"Doesn't mean it isn't barbaric." She grumbled, sighing lightly

*Time skip*

It was the day of the tests...The school was in a split between: high strung and worried, to not really giving a toss.

Harry looked around the place nervously, seeing friends and other people he knew walking around

He saw his fellow Gryffindors in worry at their results, Hufflepuffs were worried as well as they were given their results back.

Ravenclaw looked more relaxed since they were the house of "wisdom" they had study periods together to make sure they would pass.

Slytherin on the other hand...Looked smug as hell and nervous. Though most probably thinking "we're pure-bloods" or "we've got old-money"...Yeah, they were thinking of THAT.

He saw Draco sitting there, looking nervous

He honestly looked like he was going to pass out for real if he was going to be a Dropout. Guess his daddy being a Death Eater made him paranoid of him being selected for harsher treatment.

He sat down, on looking at the test nervously

And so...They began. Each of the students examined the questions of this written portion of their exams, some students took to it like a merperson to water, others were taking their time due to either worry or careful examination. And then there were those who were sweating in panic and fear, blanking at each question thinking that this would be their end.

Harry did his best, focusing as he worked

He continued onto the first five questions, things he and Hermione had studied upon; he breezed through those, making sure he was clear in his writing as well. But then it got to the questions that REALLY got his mind grinding...This was some level of stuff he hadn't worked on before. It threw him for a loop, but he continued on, doing the best he could, like all the students around him...he was determined.

In an hour everyone was finished with the written tests

Now came to the hands-on portion of the tests, something that the majority of students could get behind. But still there were those like Neville, who were worried about this part. True when Harry taught Dumbledor's Army about Defence Against the Dark Arts he was quite good...but this part was a mixture of ALL classes.

This was his specialty.

Soon everyone was preparing to get home, knowing they would get a letter with their results within a week.

If you where a Dropout you would be going to the Ministry, leaving home. You would essentially be the Ministry's property.

Everyone else would have to wait till Hogwarts began

Harry had invited Hermione around to his house, he needed the company. And Kreacher...he wasn't the best at it, though he was getting better.

The two smiled, arriving at the house. Harry cooked dinner and set it before them, the two eating. But Hermione... She looked awkward, nervous

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked

"Harry... Are you a virgin?" She asked, nearly making Harry choke on his water

"W... What?" He asked in shock

"It's just that... I am." She sighed "Ron and I... We... We kissed in the chamber of secrets but nothing came of it. We didn't... Work as a couple. He was too laid back and unmotivated while I'm..."

"Hermione." Harry nodded

"Exactly." She nodded "I... Harry... Before this 'Dropout' stuff happens, no matter the result... I don't want to be a virgin when we have the results."

"So...We...Spend the night together." Harry answered seriously, but gently.

Hermione nodded.

Harry didn't answer back with words...So...He kissed Hermione; gently, passionately...He wanted to do this right. But like Hermione, he too was a virgin.

He wanted to fulfil her wish.

The two had been clumsy, awkward, unsure of what they were doing.

"I. Umm...Is this...right?" Harry asked as he tried to enter Hermione

"Yes." Hermione nodded, crying in slight pain

There were no sensual movements. No real love making. It was two teenagers fumbling around, trying to see what felt good. It was over almost as soon as it had started. But... It was satisfying

"So..." Harry blushed lightly

"Yeah...We're no longer virgins." Hermione nodded "Thank you Harry." She smiled, kissing his forehead lightly

Harry gave a small "heh" and smiled back, holding Hermione close.

The two smiled, falling asleep

*Time skip*

Harry and Hermione where at the Weasley house hold, visiting their friends the day the letters of Dropout results would be sent

"Ah, here we are. Butterbeer and biscuits." Molly spoke as she brought out a tray

"Thanks Molly." They smiled

"I hope the post won't be long...This waiting is getting me anxious." Molly fidgeted

"Same." Ginny nodded

It wasn't long until Pigwidgeon and Errol came flying through the windows, each carrying letters for the students.

The letter where passed around, the group nervous. Even Ron

"So...All at once or one at a time?" Ginny asked

"Let's just get this over with." Ron sighed, ripping open his letter.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny doing the same.

The four of them looked at their letters...And the looks of their faces were mixed.

"I passed!" Harry smiled gently

"So did I." Hermione smiled as well.

Unfortunately...The same couldn't be said for Ron and Ginny.

"F-Failed..." The two Weasely children gasped in horror, feeling their entire emotional stability crumble

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped

"We...We fai..." Ginny's mouth ran dry at that word

"No...No this...This is a mistake...It HAS to be!" Ron went into denial "I... I COULDN'T have failed!"

"Didn't you study at all?" Molly snapped at her son.

"I saved the world! Of course I didn't!" He snapped

"Ron..." Harry whispered, covering his face in sadness.

"I... Can't believe I failed." Ginny cried gently "I... Have to go to the Ministry tomorrow."

"Oh, Ginny..." Molly snapped to sympathy for her daughter

"Hey... What's this extra line?" Harry frowned as he reread his "Honour student? What's that?"

*Time skip*

The students were now at Hogwarts, with about 60% of them as Dropouts and the remaining 40% as passable students.

The students who passed were entering the school for the first time since the test

Each of them seemed relieved since they got their test results back, but also liked the familiarity of Hogwarts.

But as they passed the gate... They were shocked at what they saw

They saw the various girls who had failed the exams, dressed in leather corsets, leather choker with a rune-piece as a lock and looking almost pathetic.

But they also didn't seem to care, happy with their existence as they stood around the place

The students who looked on at them were amazed...and also a bit concerned. These were their classmates and friends and now...they're nothing more than objects for their self-gratification.

Harry and Hermione walked on, Hermione feeling ashamed and angered about this, but she bottled it up...This was the law, she was going to have to accept it.

The students soon arrived at the great hall

There, stood Professor McGonagall, the transfigurations professor and successor to Albus Dumbledor and Severus Snape. She stood tall among her school as to show her strength among her fellow teachers and amicable respect among the students.

"Welcome to the first year of the new Hogwarts." She greeted with a slightly strained voice

'Sounds like she's forcing the words out...' Hermione thought sadly

"As you know, there is a new law for all fifth years and up. And the...Students who passed their exams during the fifth and upwards years are granted special privileges." Minerva spoke

"The highest grade students are given a Dropout as their personal 'partner'." She explained with a sigh

The students talked among themselves in wonder who were the highest grade students in Hogwarts. "Now...I shall...I shall call out the names of those students who ranked highest." Minerva spoke, unrolling a piece of parchment.

The students stood to attention, awaiting the answers.

"In order of results, Highest to Lowest. Hermione Granger ." Minerva spoke clearly.

The students surrounding Hermione let her pass, allowing her both to go up to the podium.

"Luna Lovegood." Minerva continued

Luna walked up, as the lake of students parted for her, letting her go to the front of the hall.

"Padma Patil." Minerva continued, speaking off another name from Ravenclaw

Said Indian-British girl walked up to the podium, she seemed upset for some reason...which was only known to her.

"Astoria Greengrass." Minerva spoke

The Slytherin girl walked up to the podium, proud as she could be, considering that she was the only Slytherin up there.

"And lastly: Harry Potter." Minerva answered, somewhat sadly.

Harry gulped as he saw the four girls standing there, though he HAD to walk up. 'I...I'm the lowest rank "Highest Grade"?' He thought, though he tried to not let his face give anything away

"These students are the Honour Students." McGonagall explained, sounding like she wanted to strangle someone "And they shall get their pick of Dropout in the morning, a specific selection having been prepared for them to choose from already prepared."

"But most of them are girls!" A random student called "And straight! Dropouts are pointless for them!"

"That is beside the point!" Minerva snapped at that student, looking into a general direction.

The hall went silent, Minerva sighing "However. There is something else we need to explain. At the end of this school year there will be a second test to assure no one has been lazy and their grades have fallen to Dropout level. However, this is also the ONLY chance for a Dropout to leave the programme."

Harry and the remaining students gulped at this. They had already passed ONE test...Now they had to pass another to make sure they didn't fall behind? This was stressful enough!

It did make sense, but still!

"Now...For those of you who have passed, you can still..."Use"...the "public dropouts" around the school, in the designated areas." Minerva swallowed her anger and continued forward with this speech.

She also felt disappointment as the school cheered a bit

"Now, teachers...Please escort the students to their respective dorms." Minerva ordered.

The teachers there nodded and helped escort the students away, since this was usually the prefects job, it was a bit difficult with some of them being dropouts.

She turned to the Highest Grade students. "Follow me, please." She asked in a strain.

The five of them answered respectfully as they followed their headmistress.

"Where are we going?" Astoria asked, Harry realising a slight sadness in her eyes

"To my office. This, I figured, wanted to be a more private affair." Minerva answered "To discuss your "personal dropouts"."

"I thought that was the morning?" Hermione blinked

"That was a lie to the rest of the student body." Minerva explained

The five of them nodded slightly at that as they followed her to her office. Inside there were chairs prepared for them and a parchment on the desk as if it were a list.

As the students sat down... Several girls walked in dressed... Differently

Each girl was wearing a leather bikini-like garment, the neck-chokers were almost the same but they had a name-plate.

The first was a girl identical to Padma, it was her sister Pavarti

The next one was a brown haired girl, which caught both Harry's and Astoria's eyes. This was Astoria's sister, Daphne.

The next girl was a Chinese-British girl with black hair, Cho Chang.

Then there was the blonde haired best friend of Pavarti and Hermione's former roommate, Lavender Brown

The next girl was Romilda Vane, another Gryffindor that Hermione knew but didn't know all to well. Except the fact that she once tried to slip Harry a love potion.

Following her were Pansy Parkinson, a black haired Slytherin girl that was known as the "anti-Hermione".

Next to her was another Slytherin, Tracey Davis, she was a silvery haired girl with green eyes, not one of the more "big named" Slytherins but she was one nonetheless.

The next four girls were: Lisa Turpin, a brown-haired girl with blue eyes and a mole on her left cheek. Mandy Brocklehurst, a blonde haired girl with chestnut eyes. Isobel MacDougal, a strawberry blonde with hazel eyes and a small birthmark on her right arm. And Sue Li, a Japanese-British girl with black hair and eyes.

Each of these girls was from Ravenclaw, which is unfortunate for the House of Wisdom.

Next was Patricia Stimpson, a dark-skinned girl with black hair and soft eyes.

The next girls were all from Hufflepuff, starting with the two blonde haired girls: Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Following them next were: Leanne, Katie Bell's friend, a plain girl with black hair. Next was a dark-skinned girl with green eyes, Rose Zeller; Harry vaguely remembered her from the first year and she was last to be sorted. And lastly from Hufflepuff was Laura Medley, a light red haired girl with freckles.

And the last girl to come out, the one that seemed to shock Harry and Hermione the most: Ginny. She was here.

Well they knew what failed but it was still shocking to see her like this

"Now...You get...You get to choose, who is to be your "Personal Dropout"." Minerva asked. "Miss Granger...you first."

Hermione blinked, looking at the girls in shock and confusion.

She wasn't expecting this or the fact these girls seemed so... Content and happy

She looked at each of the girls, who looked like hopeful puppies ready to be adopted. But Hermione had to choose...So, she spoke the first name she decided to have as a Personal Dropout. "P-Pansy Parkinson." She gulped lightly

Pansy smiled and bowed lightly, running to her side

"Miss Lovegood. Your turn." Minerva nodded as she asked Luna

"Hmm...Cho Chang." Luna spoke after taking less time than Hermione, like she had already planned whom she would have.

Cho smiled, doing the same as Pansy, bowing to Luna and went to her side.

"Miss-" Minerva asked

"Pavarti Patil." Padma immediately spoke, cutting off Professor McGonagall.

That made everyone blink in shock

Padma gulped heavily, she spoke out of turn...When she was JUST named "Honour Student".

Minerva examined Padma with her steely gaze...But she could understand WHY she said it. This was her sister...they were always together. And this must be difficult for her.

"Of course." She nodded

Pavarti smiled and headed to her sister, after giving her a bow, she seemed to be happier than the other two at being chosen so quickly.

"Mister Potter." Minerva spoke, going to Harry.

'M-Me?' Harry gulped lightly as he looked at each of the girls...And admittedly found them VERY enticing...But who attracted him more was, "Daphne Greengrass." Harry spoke, which warranted a glare from Astoria.

But he couldn't help it, he found her VERY attractive and beautiful

"Thank you Mr Potter." Daphne smiled as she ran to his side

'Damn you...God...DAMN you!' Astoria thought in rage.

"And finally Miss Greengrass. Your choice please." Minerva asked

Astoria glared at Harry for another couple of seconds, before she looked at the group of girls. She finally landed on: "Hannah Abbot." She spoke, choosing the Hufflepuff girl

Hannah smiled and went over to Astoria with a smile

"Well... I have more to inform." Minerva said sadly

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked as the Honour Students looked at her.

"If you all stay honour students during the next test, you can permanently keep the Dropout you have chosen... And gain a second one." She sighed

"We...We could gain a second Dropout?" Padma asked in shock

"If you maintain your grades, study hard and pass your next test." Minerva answered. "Then yes; that could happen."

"... You also get private rooms. Here." She sighed, passing each of them a map to their personal room

"We...Get our own rooms?" Harry asked as he received his map

"Well, it's for privacy reasons." She answered

Harry nodded, looking at his map

He noticed that it was in a new section of the castle that was added on after they fixed it up. Which made sense with regards to the new law, they had to accommodate it.

But he was worried what the school would be like tomorrow

"I shall see you in the Great Hall tomorrow." Minerva nodded

"Thank you, professor." They each spoke and left alongside the other Honour Students.

Harry sighed, looking nervous

"It looks like we're in different locations." Luna spoke, looking at her map and comparing it to the others.

"Like the dorms...Well...We'll see you later." Hermione spoke, waving goodbye to the others while she and Harry followed their maps.

With their Dropouts following them

Then Harry and Hermione came to a split, they were going to their own rooms. "So...See you later, Hermione." Harry spoke awkwardly

"Yea." Hermione nodded

"See you tomorrow." She added as she went to her room while Harry went to his.

He opened his door to find that his entire room looked like the Gryffindor Common Room with his own four-poster bed ready. There was a medium window with his luggage box underneath.

Harry sighed, falling onto his bed

"Master...?" Daphne asked as she waited by his side, standing to attention to make sure she wasn't out of turn.

"Gah!" Harry gasped and jumped up, forgetting she was there... And got hard as he looked at her

She had beautiful brown hair, given a wavy style to them, her eyes were a grey colour; she was a C-Cup chest, held back by her black leather bikini-corset dress, around her neck was that nameplate choker, which once was blank now bore Harry's name signifying she belonged to him. She also had elbow length gloves and black fishnet stockings to help complete the ensemble...All around; this girl was very beautiful and alluring.

And that was without the outfit, she looked like a living sex dream now

"Master, do you want me?" Daphne asked almost seductively. "I will do what you ask."

As she said that she crawled onto the bed, undoing his belt

"D-Daphne!" Harry gulped, wanting to pull his belt back on.

"I'm sorry master." She asked, feeling as if she had done something wrong "Am I to kiss you before proceeding with a blowjob?"

'Kiss? Blowjob?' Harry blushed, knowing this was the job of a Dropout...but still...this was just a bit fast for him. But...He did want to try this at least once. "Y-Yes...Yes you are." Harry nodded

She nodded and kissed him

Harry felt Daphne's soft luscious lips on his, her scent and soft hair in his hands, the feeling of her tender skin...The fact that she was his...And he was holding such a soft and beautiful woman in his grasp...He couldn't believe this...His cock grew under his trousers as he held and kissed her gently while holding her there.

He held her close, kissing her deeply and wrapping an arm around her waist gently

Daphne moaned happily as she felt her master's lips and arms wrap around her. She wanted to please him more but wanted to also obey him. She let him break the kiss and she smiled, crawling down to his waist, removing his belt and trousers to reveal his cock and she smiled. "Master...You're so big." She smiled, praising him

"I...I guess." Harry responded, thinking he wasn't big compared to some others.

"Yes, it is..." Daphne answered while reassuring him, taking all of his cock in one single motion, making Harry feel the back of her throat

"Ah! Oh...Oh god!" Harry moaned, feeling her warm mouth envelop his member. Her moist mouth-pussy was going to make him cum right there. "It...It's so good!"

Daphne smiled, making small gagging noises as she had Harry's cock in the back of her throat.

"I-I'm cumming!" Harry moaned, shooting his cum into her mouth

Daphne swallowed it all, not caring

"Oh...My gosh..." Harry panted at that, his first blowjob.

"That...was delicious, Master." Daphne smiled, slowly rubbing his cock.

"...Thank you." Harry answered, panting still.

"Would you like more of your dropout?" Daphne offered.

"More?" Harry asked

"Yes. More..." She answered, moving her panties to show her vagina.

"... How are you so good?" He asked suddenly

"I was trained to be so." Daphne answered, lowering herself onto him, letting him feel her warm slutty pussy.

"Ah!" Harry moaned

"Yes, master. You're in me." Daphne moaned as she gently as she bounced on his cock

Harry couldn't believe this, he was having sex with a Dropout...As troubling he thought of this...He didn't deny that this felt amazing. He slowly crawled his hands up to her waist and held her there, keeping him inside her as he upped his thrusting speed making her and him feel good.

"Ah! Yes, yes, master! That's it, that's it!" Daphne moaned as she was blushing, feeling her pussy stirred up from this stimulation. "Master...Deserves...on top..." She panted

"Huh?" Harry asked as Daphne tilted onto the bed so that she was under him

He blinked, seeing the beauty under him... And began to fuck faster

Daphne moaned lustfully as she felt her pussy being ploughed by Harry, her breasts bouncing with each thrust until they were freed from their bra, exposing her full bosom and her pink nipples. "Yes, yes, Master!" Daphne panted happily

"G... Gonna cum!" He grunted

"In me, in me master!" Daphne moaned as she climaxed from his cock as he squirted into her pussy.

Harry moaned, cumming

Daphne smiled happily as she let Harry fall on her in exhaustion.

Daphne smiled, seeing him fall asleep

"Goodnight, my master." Daphne smiled, holding him close.

*With Hermione*

Hermione was in her room with her new Dropout, Pansy Parkinson...Who was waiting to be of some use.

As in she was laying on the bed, rubbing her vagina while looking at Hermione with lust and hope

'This...This is barbaric...But...Having Pansy here...It...It...' Hermione was thinking to herself

"Mistress..." Pansy looked at Hermione almost hypnotically. She was dressed in a bikini-like corset, like all the other girls but hers was green and silver. She had the choker around her neck with Hermione's name on it. Pansy's cheeks were flushed in a small amount of ecstasy...She wanted her mistress to have her.

"You... Slut." Hermione whispered lightly

Pansy's eyes widened at her calling her that. Smiling she looked at her mistress with a lustful gaze. "Yes, yes mistress. I am." Pansy panted, almost begging for more.

Hermione was so gobsmacked by that, dropping her bag

"I am your dropout slut." Pansy begged.

Hermione gazed at Pansy, looking at this girl with shaky hands...wanting to touch and taste her. To punish her for all the things that she put her through...

She frowned, a determined lust filling her eyes

She went down on top of the former Slytherin student and looked into her eyes. "You...Absolute...Slut..." She whispered at her.

"Yes!"

"You're...playing with your naughty vagina..." Hermione looked at her, stopping Pansy's hand, while sliding her own fingers there.

Pansy gasped and moaned, smiling

"You...Are my...dropout...My "toy"...Understand?" Hermione ordered lightly, slowly getting into this mentality.

"Yes!"

"And...You..." Hermione blushed as she was a bit embarrassed at this whole thing, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Yes?"

"You deserve to be punished, if you disobey me." Hermione answered, pushing her fingers into Pansy's pussy making the dropout moan heavily.

Pansy nodded in excitement, moaning

'Oh my goodness. I can't believe this is happening...I...I might get used to this if I'm not careful.' She thought 'But... It feels... So fun!'

"Mistress...I...I'm cumming!" Pansy moaned as she came over Hermione's fingers.

Hermione panted in lust, pulling her fingers out of Panty

"M-Mistress..." Panty moaned as she looked up at Hermione.

'If...this...keeps up...I may want...to use something more...' She thought. "That's enough for tonight...We'll...do some more tomorrow."

Pansy nodded at that, even if sadly

"Let's get to sleep...We've got long days for the foreseeable future." Hermione yawned tiredly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of May 25th: The two were worried about the "Dropout clause" and they wanted to get ahead of that if they failed.

Ctc1000: The Harry/Hermione scene was for context. It will show the Honour Students equally.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

May 25 c1 Guest: Because they are friends and virgins and scared about the future. They trusted each other to be their first time without having a relationship after, because if they do somehow fail Hermione doesn't want her first time to be with a random stranger.

SirRoland: I don't know what you are talking about. *Whistles innocently*

It was the next day and the students were heading to their lessons...But that wasn't the same for the Honour Students. They had their own lessons planned, separated from the other students.

Their Dropouts followed them with modified uniforms

Each of them were wearing almost tight white shirts, skimpy black skirts and their chokers around their necks.

The cloths they were wearing were atop their Dropout clothes

'Well...At least they aren't wearing their normal clothes during lessons.' Hermione thought

"Morning Hermione. Sleep okay?" Harry asked as he walked next to her.

"Yea." She nodded

"I guess...these are our lessons for the remaining year." Harry spoke

She nodded, the two reading their lesson plan

"Huh...Guess it's mostly the same, but...Just in different rooms to the others." Harry commented.

"I wonder why." Hermione thought aloud

"I don't know...Maybe we'll figure it out when we're in class." Harry thought

Hermione nodded in agreement

The two of them headed to their lesson where they saw the other Honour Students. "Hi there, everyone." Harry waved gently, at the others

"Good morning." Luna waved back.

Cho was on her hands and knees next to Luna, on a leash, wearing a cat ears headband and a cat tail buttplug

"Err..." Hermione and Harry looked down in shock.

"What? Oh, I had to establish something." Luna smiled "Now, sit." She giggled

Cho immediately did so and smiled, nuzzling onto her leg.

"Good girl." Luna answered "Want a belly rub?" She giggled

Cho smiled and laid on her back, like a puppy but purred like a cat.

"Wow...That...That's impressive." Harry blinked

Laura nodded and laughed, rubbing Cho's stomach like a pet's

"Should...We...Head to the lesson?" Hermione blushed lightly.

"Okay!" Luna smiled "Come on Puppy!" She smiled, walking away

Cho answered, by going on all fours and following her mistress.

"...After you." Harry spoke kindly, letting Hermione first.

"Thank you." Hermione nodded and went in, followed by Harry.

"We're not the last ones." Hermione spoke.

"Yeah...Must be the map and the lesson plan change." Harry answered

"No, it's...It's alright." Harry answered and sat down at a desk.

She nodded, quickly getting under his desk and undoing his belt

"Hmm!" Harry blushed as he felt his cock being played and sucked upon.

He was so embarrassed this was happening in public

Not long after, the remaining Honour Students came to the lesson. And Harry's cock was still being sucked.

They were all shocked but sat down anyway, Astoria glaring at him but none interrupted

"Good morning everyone." A teacher spoke as she walked through the hall. "I hope you're ready for your first lesson."

"Yes." They nodded before their dropouts started trying to have sex/pleasure their masters

'HMM! H-How're we...S-Supposed to...Focus...If we're...Being...Pleasured...Like. This?' Hermione thought as she felt Pansy's tongue play with her pussy.

"Are you all ready?" The teacher asked

Each of the honour students answered as best they could, though they had their privates being teased by their dropouts.

It was so weird

"Good. Now, with most of you students being girls and with the law, I'm to teach you a new spell." The teacher spoke

Harry chose to ignore the class then

He continued to feel the softness of Daphne's lips and mouth around his cock, her gentle moans vibrating on his member as he was about to cum.

"Fuck!" He panted, cumming inside her mouth

Daphne smiled as she swallowed his cum, breaking contact with his member, she slipped around and positioned herself so that her dripping pussy was exposed and that he could mount her.

Harry sighed, grasping her hips and pushing inside

And she was using a public Dropout girl as a demonstration. "Alright now, I'm using this dropout as a test subject. This spell will not harm her, nor if gone awry or misspoken or misused wand motion will cause any detrimental effect."

The class nodded, moaning as their pussies where being eaten out

"First, tap the area needed." The teacher spoke, tapping her wand to the dropout's pussy. "Phallius Maxima." And growing from the dropout's pussy came a five-inch cock, making her moan out of lust. "Now, this spell differs from woman to woman, sometimes the..."addition", is sometimes longer or shorter. But always it causes a heightened arousal, for about five minutes."

The girls continued to pay attention as they saw the dropout girl now bear a penis.

"Play...play...with my cock..." The dropout begged, feeling the effects of the spell and promptly began to masturbate in front of the class.

"In addition to this, it also gives way for viable...fluids." The teacher answered as the dropout shamefully masturbated and came from her penis.

They saw the semen shoot out quickly. A LOT of cum

"M-Miss...H-How long...until...the spell wears off?" Padma asked as she felt her sister licking her pussy

"The spell is semi-permanent; it'll only retract until you tap the penis with your wand." The teacher answered, tapping her wand on the climaxing penis. "Afterwards, you'll feel the same level of exhaustion of a normal person after experiencing intercourse or masturbating."

Padma nodded, confused why her sister was acting like this

"Pavarti, stop." Padma ordered while panting

"Y-Yes..." Pavarti answered, stopping in place.

"Are you going to give me a penis now?"

"N-No. No I'm not. You're my sister, I'm not going to do that." Padma answered, pulling her up and hugging her.

"I'm your Dropout! If you don't want me I have to go public!" Pavarti said, crying at feeling like she was doing a bad job "I need to pleasure you, I need to show I am a good girl!"

"But you ARE a good girl..." Padma frowned. 'Oh god, what am I going to do?'

"I need to be good!"

"Is there a problem, Ms Patil?" The teacher asked

"N-No problem here." Padma answered.

"Very well. So you need to perform the spell."

"Y-Yes miss." Padma gulped as she performed the spell. "Phallius Maxima." She performed the spell on herself and gained a six-inched cock. "Oh...my gosh..."

Pavarti moaned, beginning to jack herself off

"Pavarti...I...I want you." Padma panted as she groped her sister's tits.

Pavarti moaned and nodded "Use me... please... Mistress."

Padma panted and rubbed her new cock against the hole of her sister, feeling it warm and moist...And with a single plunge she penetrated Pavarti's ass.

"Mistress!" Pavarti moaned

"AH! Yes!" Padma moaned as she fucked her sister's ass. 'I-I'm doing it...I-I'm fucking my sister!'

"Now, I hope the rest of you will follow Ms Patil's lead?" The teacher asked as she lead the dropout away

The girls did so as they gave themselves their own penises.

Luna grew a six-inch member that was hard and throbbing ready to be quickly sheathed by Cho Chang's slutty pussy.

Astoria grew a five-inch member ready to plunge into Hannah's begging pussy.

And finally Hermione who was graced with an eight-inch long cock, which caught the attention of her begging toy, Pansy.

All the while Harry had mounted Daphne under his desk as he had filled her pussy with his cum so much, he was exhausted

"N... Need... Break." He mumbled

"Did...Did I do good...Master...?" Daphne panted, kissing his cock.

"Yeah...You did, Daphne." Harry nodded, stroking her head.

Astoria frowned at that, looking at her own dropout and plunged into her in anger, giving her hard and fast thrusts as to vent out her frustrations.

"Mistress!" Hannah moaned happily

"Mistress..." Pansy begged as she saw Hermione's magnificent member.

"S-start sucking?" Hermione asked, to which Pansy immediately obliged, taking in most of Hermione's cock into her mouth, paying close and sultry attention to it.

Hermione moaned deeply and happily

"Ah! Oh...Pansy...Yes...Yes that's it...Ah!" Hermione panted as she felt her new cock being used liek this.

"Mistress..." Cho mewed as she saw Luna rubbing her cock, eagerly awaiting it.

She was controlling herself as best she could

"Oh...My naughty pet...You need some teaching yourself." Luna smiled as she plunged her cock into Cho's pussy, filling her as best she could

"Oh yes!"

"Hmm! You're so tight!" Luna moaned happily as she slapped against her ass.

"Anything for Mistress! Cho good pet!" The Asian moaned happily

"This...Is really weird..." Harry panted as he felt himself getting hard again."

"Master...!" Daphne smiled as she saw his member rising.

"Yes?" He gulped

"Are you ready for more?" Daphne asked

"I...No...Not really." Harry answered

"Oh..." Daphne frowned

"But...I wouldn't say "no" to you on my lap." Harry answered

"Yes, Master." She smiled, doing so and hugging him.

She sat on his lap, hugging him happily

"Heh...This is nice." He whispered

Daphne just giggled and hugged him

*Time Skip*

The students were finished being with their dropouts and were given 10 points to their respective houses for doing a good job with their dropouts.

They were now doing charms, their dropouts sitting loyal next to them while occasionally orally pleasuring their master when they needed it

"Now, let's review the last charm." Professor Flitwick spoke

"Yes sir." They nodded

Each of the honour students repeated the spell quite successfully. Astoria almost messed it up, because she saw her sister being a slut around Harry. But she caught herself from making any mistakes.

"Excellent. Excellent, one and all." Flitwick praised them. "Now, tonight's homework is simple: research charms of making dragon-sparks."

'Sounds easy enough.' Each of them thought, though their respective dropouts were trying to pleasure them.

And that made them reconsider the fact

"You may go now." Flitwick spoke respectfully

The class got up, readjusting their clothes

Professor Flitwick already had his back turned to them, as to give them some form of privacy, while they got somewhat dressed. Soon they all left with their dropouts and headed out to their common rooms for their break time.

"Hey... What's that?" Harry blinked, hearing moaning as they saw a sign that said 'Public Bathroom' next to the room with LOTS of moaning coming from it

"I...I honestly don't want to know." Padma answered and left with her sister.

Harry honestly felt curious as he saw each of the Honour Students leave for their respective dorms. "Wait here, Daphne." He ordered gently

"Yes, master." She obeyed

Harry pushed open the door and saw several fifth, sixth and seventh year boys actively having sex with dropout girls in the bathroom

The girls were hanging off the walls, their legs bent up over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. They where all, in some way, chained to the wall

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he reeled back and next to Daphne. He saw everything, boys just using the girls like tools.

Or girls using other girls.

The room was just people using the dropouts for their own pleasure, not even caring who they were with

"Master? Are you alright?" Daphne hugged him and asked him gently

"... Yea." He lied lightly

"Would you like to go back to your room?" She asked

"I guess." He nodded

The two of them headed back to Harry's room, where Daphne actually wanted to hold him a bit longer

*With Luna*

Luna moaned, fucking Cho's ass hard

"Oh, this is MUCH better!" Luna smiled as she slapped Cho's ass attentively

"AH! Yes, yes mistress! Fuck me!" Cho moaned lustfully, begging for more.

"I wonder what they did to make you so slutty!"

Cho didn't answer with words and instead wrapped her arms around Luna, holding her in place as she was fucked.

Luna just moaned and came

"AH...! Mistress...!" Cho moaned as she felt her ass being filled with her cum.

"Hmm...That felt good..." Luna smiled

*with Astoria*

"Damn...Damn you, Harry Potter...!" Astoria choked back her anger and sadness.

"Mistress?" Hannah asked as she was on the bed.

Astoria growled and pushed Hannah to the bed, slamming into her pussy

"AH! Mistress!" Hannah moaned as she felt her pussy filled.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn him!" She cried as she slammed into Hannah's pussy

She took her anger out on her

"Ah, Mistress...Use me, release your anger." Hannah moaned as her breasts bounced from each thrust.

Astoria ignored her in anger

"Give...Give me your cum!" Hannah moaned as she let her eyes roll back into her head

Astoria grunted, cumming

Hannah moaned as she climaxed, being filled with Astoria's cum in her pussy. "I...I hate...Harry Potter..." she panted

*with Hermione*

"W... Why am I so hard?" Hermione moaned as Pansy continued to suck her off

Pansy didn't answer with words as she had her mouth filled with Hermione's cock, but as soon as she let it go she panted. "Maybe...Cause Mistress needs release?" Pansy drooled

"But we've had sex all day." Hermione whimpered lightly

"Do you want me to stop?" Pansy asked kindly, kissing Hermione's cock one last time before stopping.

"No!" Hermione said quickly, wide eyed

Pansy frowned and hugged Hermione like a lover, though her head was by her cock.

... And kissed it occasionally

"Ah! Pansy...I...I want it..." Hermione moaned, but then remembered about the homework.

She nodded, opening her mouth and taking the cock into her mouth once again

"Ah, ah, yes! That's it...yes!" Hermione moaned as she gripped Pansy's head and held her there on her cock

Pansy moaned as she began to deep throat Hermione's cock, feeling her throat being violated by Hermione's massive member.

Her pussy juices dripped to the floor without a care

"Ah...I...One more...Once more." Hermione pulled Pansy off, pulling her up and slammed into the Slytherin girl's pussy.

"Ah!" Pansy moaned happily

"This. This is wonderful! Ah! I...I want this!" Hermione moaned as she slammed her cock into Pansy's dripping wet pussy, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and plunging into her dripping wet hole.

"Yes, Yes mistress! Use me! Use this slutty dropout!" Pansy moaned as she came over Hermione's cock as Hermione came inside of her.

"What... Did they do to you Pansy?" Hermione whispered in ectasy

*With Harry*

"Master? Are you alright?" Daphne asked gently, wanting to pleasure him, though he was distracting himself by doing the charms homework.

"Yea." He laughed nervously

"Do you need to relax a little?" Daphne asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Huh?" He blinked

"You haven't been the same since the bathroom..." She frowned.

"Yea." He sighed "I just... Didn't realise... HOW FAR this law took everything ."

"It's the law, Master..." Daphne answered simply, giving him a hug.

"You... Don't care?" He asked in shock, noting how she said it like the law was a simple gallon or two tax

"As long as I am with you...My master...I do not. I'm worried that I'm not doing my job." She answered

"You are beyond amazing." Harry smiled, kissing her lightly

Daphne moaned when she felt her master's lips on hers. "Hmm..."

"Listen...How about this? After I do my homework...You'll be my reward. You're my motivation." He suggested.

"You do not need to hold yourself from me, Master. You can use me whenever and however you want."

"Hmm..." Harry shuddered lightly at hearing that. True he wanted her...But he also needed the rest. And to do his homework. "Five minutes." He answered, turning back to his homework.

"Yes Master." She nodded, hugging him from behind

Harry smiled and continued until his homework was done, at least for tonight. "Done." He answered

Daphne nodded, looking at his answers even if she didn't know the answers

"Now...I think I've a promise to keep." Harry spoke, kissing her as he left his chair.

"Hmm...Mas...Master..." Daphne moaned as she felt his lips on hers.

She felt so happy

"I...I want to ask...What...What if you get pregnant?" Harry asked, stopping the kiss

"I'd be having your baby..." She answered smiling. "I'd be doing my job well."

"... Oh." Harry blinked

"Does that deter you?" Daphne asked. "Would that make you sad?"

"No. I'd be happy actually ." He admitted

"Then...Let me make you a father." Daphne smiled, exposing her pussy to him.

Harry panted, slamming into her

"AH! Master! Yes, Master!" Daphne moaned happily, her face blushing as she felt her master pound her pussy.

Harry continued to thrust inside of Daphne as he began to kiss her, his hips going faster as he wanted to get her pregnant.

He held her close, his dick entering her to the hilt

'Master! Master's so deep! I...I'm cumming!' Daphne moaned, climaxing from how Harry was so loving and how deep he was inside of her.

"Daphne!" Harry moaned

With one last thrust, Harry came into Daphne's pussy and collapsed onto her. Panting happily at the fact...he might become a dad.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

SirRoland: Thank you.

Guest of Jun 3rd: Not all the Dropouts we show are slacking in their studies. Some are actually trying.

ThunderReborn: We don't know what you mean *whistles innocently*

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

xNaruHina: Daphne choked.

Bonitalapaz: Yes there is some story

It was before the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, but it was only two days after everyone had received their letters on who had passed and who had not.

The Dropouts where gathering in the Ministry, all looking upset

They held their letters, as per the instructions that came along with the main message. Some of the pure-blood family children were in denial as they couldn't believe that they were here instead of being excused from it.

One who walked proudly and without a care, head held high, was Daphne Greengrass

"Men go down to floor 3, ladies follow me." A Ministry official asked, the groups splitting up. Almost everyone looked in some way defeated

The girls followed the Ministry official until they headed to a large pair of wooden ornate doors. "Through here please." The official spoke

They all followed the instructions, walking through the doors

They found themselves in a massive chamber that was empty, grating on the floor like at the side of swimming pools. As soon as everyone was inside the massive doors closed and locked behind them

"Please strip naked and walk onto the grating. Sandals are provided as to avoid damage to your feet." A voice said from nowhere "Please leave your wands atop your cloths."

Each of the girls frowned at that...But they did so, seeing as they were all girls, they didn't mind as much. As each of them stripped to their nude they slipped on the sandals to walk on top of the grating. The girls covered up their breasts and vaginas from embarrassment, well those who weren't comfortable being nude, those who liked being nude didn't cover up.

And suddenly water fell from the ceiling, washing over them

The girls were shocked by this, they were having a huge shower that they didn't realise they were having. The force of it was like a miniature waterfall, but each of them got back up after the shock value was over. After a few minutes the water ceased and the girls were dripping wet.

But as they calmed down and looked towards their cloths... All of their cloths and their wands where gone!

Each of them called out in shock, wondering where their items had gone. And to make matters worse, they began to feel the chill from the air. Another pair of doors opened and the voice spoke from nowhere again. "Please enter through those doors."

The girls looked sad and scared but did as they were told, walking through the new doors

Inside they saw lockers with floating names above them. "Go to your designated lockers. Inside there will be towels and clothes for you to dry yourselves with and wear." The voice spoke

'We can't wear our own cloths?' They all thought, going to the locker given

Inside they saw the clothes that they were given, it was like a black corset, gloves, stockings and a single choker with a lock on the front. The girls looked in shock at this, each of them denying to wear it.

But... They didn't want their parents or family to be punished. They were property of the Ministry so if they misbehave, the only way for them to be punished would be to punish their families for some reason. So...

They put the clothes on

Soon the doors opened to yet another room. The girls left as they walked in their new clothes, feeling ashamed at what they were wearing now.

Around the room there where dildos set up in stools

The girls looked in shock at what they saw. "Please sit down upon the stools." The voice spoke

"W... What?" One asked in shock, knowing they meant sit on the stools so the dildos would go inside them

"Please sit down upon the stools." The voice repeated

Each of the girls frowned and went to the stools, albeit reluctantly and...Sat on the dildo-stools, breaking their hymens and the collective moans and whimpers of the girls filled the room.

One of them was even openly crying, shuddering

Each one of them sat at the very seat of the stool, filled with the dildo that was attached on the seat

Slowly the pain faded, the girls all staying still sitting in the dildos

"Now we need to get something into your heads, young ladies." The voice echoed again

The girls panted as they looked at each other. Wondering what they were on about...Becuase...they were getting worried.

"You are property. Your lives... Technically won't matter. As long as you are fed and given exercise, that's fine. But it doesn't matter. Your bodies are possessions, to be used by any wizards or witches. I... All I can say is, pay attention to the pleasure. Forget everything. Just enjoy everything and let all else go. It will help you through it."

The girls listened to that...trying to comprehend it...But as time ticked on...They tried to do it...Paying attention to the pleasure.

That was when several wizards walked in

The girls moaned and looked at each of the wizards held them in place.

The Wizards held their wands against the girls stomachs, casting a few small spells

The girls moaned, feeling their stomachs and even their privates tingle at the feel of the spells being used on them

"That should make feel more pleasure." The voice explained "Now for your practice."

The girls moaned a bit more loudly as they didn't know what their "practice" was.

The Wizards smirked and moved their robes away, revealing their cocks

The girls looked down and saw the wizard's limp members. "Begin the practice." The voice spoke and the girls looked down and based on instinct began to lick and tease the wizards' cocks.

It was clear almost all of them where unskilled, being virgins it wasn't a surprise

The moans of the men were being almost drowned out by the sounds of the girls sucking off the men.

The voice had been on, instructing them the entire time on how to improve their skill

Meanwhile, outside the room, the male Dropouts were only dressed from the waists down and staring into the room in shock, some being angry because of some form of connection with a woman inside the room

"God...God damn it!" the male dropouts grunted in anger

"That's my sister!" Ron yelled in anger, seeing Ginny giving a blowjob... And actually being one of the more skilled/one of the ones picking this up quickly

"GAH! God DAMN IT!" Others agreed with him, seeing their own sisters or cousins doing the same thing.

Others where heartbroken as they saw their girlfriends in there

"You can't...You can't do this to us!" The male dropouts shouted

"She... She looked like she is enjoying this!" One cried

"What do you want from us?!" Seamus Finnegan snapped

"You will be doing physical, manual labour. Now get moving." A wizard ordered

"And what if we don't?" One Dropout asked with an attitude

"You want your family to live on the street?" The wizard frowned

That one sentence...That single sentence struck a chord with all of them...They didn't work...Their families, those who are innocent...would pay for their price. "No...No, sir."

"Excellent. Please exit through those doors." The wizard answered, pointing that way.

The male dropouts nodded and went through the doors, where they were given their own lockers with their names on them.

"Lockers? What's next; us making us wear frilly clothes?" A student jeered as he went to his own name.

"Put on the clothes provided for you." The voice spoke

Each of the boys opened their respective lockers and saw that they had a generic black shirt, blue overalls and a pair of dog-tags.

"This is degrading!" Draco Malfoy hissed

"Malfoy, you heard the wizard...It's either this or poverty." Ron answered in anger.

"I won't be here long." Malfoy scoffed, his old arrogance coming back a bit "When the make up test gets here I will pass with flying colours."

"If we've got the time. We might be working hours on end with little prep-time." Dean answered as he put on the overalls.

Draco just scoffed simply

Soon the male dropouts had their new clothes on and the doors opened once again with the boys going out of there.

They sighed, walking

Back with the girls, the continuous moans of the girls grew more and more erotic...And actually wanted more and more, than what the seat was giving them.

They were really getting into it

"Wizards, please cease the dropout's advances." The voice spoke. "It is time for their next treatment."

The wizards huffed, putting their cocks away

The girls moaned wanting more as each of the wizards pulled off the girls and helped escort them to the next room.

They all had a slight limp from their awkward seating arrangement however

It took a little while, but the girls were escorted to the next room where they was beds to lie them down.

With the girls on their beds, they were now bound with magic-made straps that bound them. The sheets wrapped around them and rubbing their bodies like a seductive massage.

They all moaned but being suddenly shackled made them instinctively try and get away

"The dropouts are to remain here while the wizards perform." The voice spoke

"Perform?" They all thought, some aloud some not

The wizards smiled as they reached down and began to feel up the girls, while some of them began to prep up some other sex toys.

The girls squirmed and moaned, waiting for what was to come

Soon they felt their holes being teased by the toys, as they entered them. Feeling their holes being filled and their bodies tingling at the sensations

They all moaned, especially as the men used the toys to fuck them

Some of the girls became real sluts from feeling the dildos enter their asses and pussies making them moan happily as they began to cum from them.

All of the girls from the days worth of pleasure, they were getting more or less drowned in this ecstasy

"Now the final session. Wizards, mount the dropouts." The voice spoke

They all did so eagerly

And within a few seconds, each of the wizards mounted and had their way with the witches, the sounds of their dripping wet pussies and their moans echoed through the room each of them panting and loving the feeling of a cock in their pussies. Hard to believe that the majority of these girls were virgins only a few moments ago.

But at the same time, it was clear the Wizard's didn't care about the girls' pleasure. They where thrusting away to please themselves, the girls where just enjoying the ride

"I...I'm gonna cum!" Some of the wizards moaned as they ejaculated inside the dropouts pussies.

The girls didn't even care

Within minutes, the wizards panted happily, having their way with the dropout girls...And they loved it, though they WERE jealous that the Hogwarts students were going to have them all the time.

The beds unbound the girls and the wizards helped purge their seed out of the dropout girl's pussies, so that they were deemed ready for the school.

The Wizard's left, leaving the girls alone

The male dropouts were standing outside and being chosen for their respective job list.

"Heavy lifting?" Draco snarled

"Excavating?" Dean added

Each of the males grumbled at their own jobs, some even finding the distribution to be unfair.

"Toilets?!" Ron yelled

"Ha!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Ron's pain

"Oh yeah? What've YOU got then?" Ron snarled

The two of them looked at their jobs. "...Sewage workers." The answered together.

... Everyone laughed at the two

"What've you got Seamus?" Dean asked

"Farming." Seamus answered

"I think that's the best." Ron sighed

"Well...Out in the sun, gonna be freezing during winter." Seamus frowned

They all nodded at that

Draco frowned and stormed off, looking into the female Dropouts room

"Dude, get back here!" One of the male dropouts spoke

"I will get you Pansy." He growled gently

*Present day*

Draco huffed as he set down large piles of steel pipes on the floor in Hogsmead

"Hnn...My back..." He grumbled as he stretched back up.

He sighed and looked around, seeing Hogwarts students walk around. It was Hogsmead weekend

'Damn it...' He thought as he saw everyone having a good time. He didn't see Pansy among them, thinking that she must still back at the castle.

'I should be out there with them!' he thought angrily

He instinctively gave a kick in the dirt and accidentally hit the steel pipes "OW!" He seethed as he rubbed his toes

He cursed, hoping around in pain... And saw a sight that made him terrified yet disgusted

He saw Harry Potter, walking side by side with Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass.

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Malfoy." He spoke respectfully, seeing him.

"The... The fuck is going on Potter?!"

"I'm...With my Personal Dropout in Hogsmead...Not a crime." Harry answered

"P... Personal dropout?!" Draco gasped as he looked at Daphne in disbelief

"Hmm. Master chose me." Daphne answered with a smile, holding his arm while having both her hands over her stomach, acting cute.

"... What did he do?" Draco snarled "You have always been the smartest in Slytherin."

"That's what I said!" Astoria Greengrass snapped, walking towards them

"Astoria?" Harry, Draco and Daphne spoke, turning around.

"Why did you fail?!" She yelled in anger as she pointed at her older sister, looking like she was about to cry

"Astoria." Daphne sighed "I just did. I was all ready for the exams but when I sat down to answer, I blanked. And that made me doubt myself and mess up in the practicals to. It shows me I would have failed my NEWT's and I would have been a waste to society, not getting a job. Being a Dropout is where I belong."

"Not to me...Not to me!" Astoria wept. "You...You wouldn't..."

"I failed because I failed, Astoria. I knew the answers but when they mattered, my mind was empty." Daphne frowned "I am a Dropout. I failed."

"Boy! Get a move on!" Aberforth Dumbledore's voice spoke from inside the Hog's Head

"Well, get back to work Draco." Harry shrugged

'I bet you love saying that don't you, Potter?' Draco frowned and headed back to work.

"You...You better look after her." Astoria glared at Harry.

"I will." Harry nodded "I will help her pass."

"...I'll hold you to that." Astoria answered as she and Hannah left together.

"Master...You...You'll help me pass?" Daphne gasped

"Yeah. Me and Hermione both. We'll help you pass." Harry nodded

Daphne whimpered, crying gently

"What's the matter?" Harry asked genuinely.

She just whimpered and hugged him tightly

"Oh." He answered simply and hugged back. "Want something from Honeydukes?" He offered

"If you would be so kind."

"Course I would." Harry smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Ollivander7: Yep.

6SkullAngel: They're going to put up with it until graduation.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

6SkullAngel: It is barbaric, they hate it, but it is necessary. They just need to put up with it for a few years and it should go away.

"A study group?" Hermione asked in shock as she and Harry were in the library.

"Yea." Harry nodded

"Never thought you'd actually WANT one. Okay; so will it just be us and our dropouts or...Do you have anyone else in mind?" Hermione asked

"Willing for others." He shrugged

"That's really mature of you, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." He responded

She smiled and nodded

"So...Aside from being here, how're your normal studies going?" Hermione asked

"Um...Fine. Great, actually. Thanks for asking. Yourself?" Harry asked

"I'm Hermione." She said, copying his voice and quoting him

Harry chuckled at that and helped carry her books.

The two headed out of the library where they heard the grumbles and concerns of the other students, trying to keep their heads above the water.

"Huh?"

"We've got to keep this up, we can't get sloppy."

"I know, I know. But these tests are getting me frazzled."

"I can't believe that we're given that charm...It definitely relieves stress."

The different students spoke among themselves as Harry and Hermione pushed past them

"This is odd." Harry whispered

"People worried about tests?" Hermione asked. "Or the fact some of them actually LIKE this law?"

"Second."

"Yes...I'm worried about that too...If this keeps up I'm worried that Hogwarts will have about 90% dropouts." Hermione frowned

Harry nodded in agreement

"We're not going to let that happen. We're going to work hard." Hermione answered that. "And...and maybe...things will get better."

"One day."

"Well...Until then, we'll be hitting the books." Hermione spoke

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

*With Luna*

Luna hummed, skipping to her room

"Now, I've got my books, my wand...What am I missing? Oh, oh yeah...My toy." She smiled as she opened her door and revealed a panting and masturbating Cho Chang.

"Cho! Bad girl!" Luna snapped lightly

"Mistress. S-So sorry Mistress...Cho...Cho needed play." She panted

"Luna spanky!" Luna huffed as she walked over and sat on the bed

"Spank...Spank me, Mistress." Cho panted, resting on her lap.

Luna nodded, getting to work

"Hmm! Yes, yes mistress!" Cho moaned

"Naughty girls get punishment. Good girls get rewards." Luna spoke, spanking Cho again and again.

"So good!" She moaned happily

"Now...What are you not to do?" Luna asked as she continued

"Play with myself without mistress!"

"And what do good girls get when they behave?" Luna continued

"Rewards!"

"Good girl." Luna answered, pulling Cho up and used the spell to give herself a cock. "And now you know your place. Here's a reward."

Cho smiled and nodded happily

"Open wide." Luna ordered with a smile, pinning Cho to the bed.

"Ah..." Cho smiled as she exposed her pussy and felt it being filled by her mistress' cock.

"Mistress!" She moaned happily at the feeling

"Ah, you're tight...Weird since we fuck all the time." Luna smiled as she groped Cho's breasts

"Magic." Cho smiled "Part of the training."

"Ah...God...I'm cumming!" Luna moaned as she came into Cho's pussy

Cho moaned deeply as she came

"Oh...That felt good..." Luna panted, then heard her door being knocked on. "Hello?" She asked

"Luna, it's Harry. Can I talk?" Harry's voice responded politely.

"Okay Harry!" Luna nodded, putting her shirt in and some panties before she started fucking Cho again "Come on in!" She moaned

Harry opened the door and walked in. "Oh, um...Busy?" He asked as he saw the panting Cho.

"Just...finishing up. Did you want something?" Luna asked

"Yes...Hermione and I are setting up a study group and we're asking if you and the others want to join in." Harry answered. "It's just so we're not slacking off and stuff."

"Sure, I'll be there!" She smiled

"Great, see you in our common room." Harry spoke, giving her a slip of paper with directions. "Hermione's currently with Astoria and I was going to go get Padma."

Luna nodded, still fucking Cho

"Um...Right...I'll...I'll see you later." Harry spoke, closing the door and let Luna continue what she was doing.

Seeing a friend having sex with an old crush if yours? Jeez very odd

'Right...Off to find Padma.' He thought and went to find her.

He walked off, hoping to find the sisters room

"Now...Which one is room is hers?" He wondered

Wish he had a...

Map.

SLAP!

"Stupid." Harry grumbled, having slapped himself

He pulled out his map, quickly activating

He looked at the map and saw that Padma was right around the corner.

"That's lucky." He commented, walking around the corner

He knocked on the door and waited for on of the sisters to answer. "hmm, hmm, hmm..." He hummed tunelessly as he stood there.

Soon the door opened, Padma standing there, slightly sweaty and panting. "H-Harry? What...What is it?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"... You okay?" He blinked

"Just...*Ahem*." She tried to answer, but coughed to get her composure. "Re-reassuring my sister. That's all." She answered

"...Ah...Okay. Well...Hermione and I are making a study group...And I've already asked Luna, she's in. Would you like to join as well?" Harry responded

"I guess." She nodded

"Great, we're in the common room. We'll see you then." Harry answered.

"Which one?" She asked

"Oh, right...the-the Gryffindor one. The one Hermione and I use." Harry answered

She nodded "Okay, later Harry."

"Bye, Padma." Harry waved and left. "I wonder how Hermione's doing with Astoria?" He wondered

Padma panted, closing the door behind her as she turned towards her sister

"Mistress..." Pavarti moaned as she had an ass filled with cum, whilst lying on the bed.

"Pavarti." She whispered in lust

*With Hermione*

"Well, I hope Harry's brought over the rest of the others...I know he's worried about Astoria biting his head off...but still." Hermione sighed as she was collecting her books.

She sighed, knocking Astoria's door lightly

Hermione sighed as she waited for Astoria.

Soon, Astoria came out, her magically produced cock protruding from her towel wrapped around her waist while her shirt was visibly open. "What is it? Oh...Gran-Hermione...What is it?" Astoria asked

"Well us honour students where gonna have a study group." She shrugged

"Oh...Your idea I assume?" Astoria asked

"Hmm...No. But I can see how you'd think that. It was actually Harry's idea." Hermione answered.

"Oh...Huh...There IS a benefit for us to be in one...Alright. I'll come." Astoria answered. "Where's it being held?"

"We were thinking of the Griffindor common room."

"Well...I'll meet you there. Just give me a minute...Are we allowed to bring our dropouts?" Astoria asked as she was going inside her room.

"Sure." She nodded lightly

"Thanks. See you in your common room." Astoria spoke as she closed her door politely

Hermione nodded and walked away

"That...was much more civil than I thought." Hermione thought with a kind smile as she headed back to the common room.

She smiled, walking back to her room

"Mistress...Are others coming?" Pansy panted as she was waiting patiently while lightly playing with herself

"Yes Pansy." Hermione nodded

Pansy smiled and fell to the bed with a blushing gaze.

"Were you playing with yourself?" Hermione asked

"Yes...Yes Mistress." Pansy panted.

"We can do that later. We've got to get ready for our study group...We'll play later." Hermione answered

"Mistress!" She frowned and begged

"Oh...Very well. Just one though." Hermione answered. "Phallius Maxima." Under her panties came out her eight-inch length cock and the flood of hormones and lust washed over Hermione, wanting her to fuck Pansy

She quickly pinned the beauty down and began to plough away

Pansy moaned happily as she felt her slutty pussy being used like this, begging for her mistress to give her a cum filled pussy

"I love this!" Hermione panted

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Fox Boss: No. Thank you, but no.

Agentwalkoff: You'll have to wait and see

It was about a week later, the Honour Students were currently in their second study group and they were getting on really well, all being considered. And their dropouts were given a few lessons as well.

Harry was, especially, helping Daphne

"And that is how you work the Patronus Charm." Harry spoke

"Incredible." Astoria whispered

"Harry DID teach a lot of students during the fifth year." Hermione smiled

"Now, let's see you try." Harry spoke, handing her his wand to practice with.

"I've got my own wand." Astoria frowned

"Sorry, I was talking to Daphne." Harry answered

"Thank you." Daphne smiled as she took the wand carefully

"Now, think of that happy memory...And say "Expecto Patronum"." Harry spoke calmly.

Daphne nodded as she looked into Harry's eyes, performing the spell flawlessly

"Brilliant. Well done." Harry smiled as the non-corporeal patronus floated in the air.

But to soon took shape, a graceful doe standing before them

"Oh...Wow." The girls gasped

"A...A doe?" Harry blinked

Daphne smiled and nodded

"You were my happy thought, Master." Daphne smiled

"I'm flattered, Daphne." Harry smiled as Daphne handed back his wand...and kissed him.

Harry blinked but kissed back

"Hmm..." Astoria frowned, seeing her sister act like that...But knowing that Harry was treating her well...She was conflicted, but she decided to hold back.

"Shall we continue with the session?" Hermione asked as she coughed politely

"Sure." Harry nodded

"Alright, so we've gotten through: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Wandlore...All that's left is potions." Padma spoke, looking over their list.

Harry frowned lightly but nodded

"Shouldn't be too difficult. Harry's a genius at potions." Luna commented

"No I'm not." Harry shrugged

"But...during Slughorn's-" Padma spoke

"I got it from an edited book...The Half-Blood Prince's Potions book." Harry explained

The girls looked in shock

"Well...Harry's skilled enough without it." Hermione answered.

"I guess."

"Well, we're all still working on this. We can help each other." Astoria answered

They all nodded, but the other Dropouts besides Daphne seemed to be missing but they weren't upset or worried

*Elsewhere in the castle*

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher hummed happily, entering a familiar room

Said room was the 'bathroom'

She looked on and saw her own Dropout, it being Ginny Weasley. Panting and waiting for her teacher. "Ah, Ms Weasley...Good to see that you're here."

"Mistress...Mistress, you're back." Ginny looked up

"Of course." The teacher nodded

"Phallius Maxima." She smiled growing her own cock while doing the same for Ginny. "Hmm...Ah...Yes...You may begin, Ginny." She ordered Ginny before she started to use her own cock

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny answered as she sucked on the teacher's cock while using her own. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."

"Ah...Yes, that's it...Deeper!" The teacher moaned, ordering Ginny.

She held her head, thrusting lightly

Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head as she had her mistress' cock in her mouth, cumming herself as she hope to get her to cum

"Dirty slut!" Her mistress grinned

"Hmm, hmm!" Ginny smiled as she gulped down her teacher's cum. "Would...you like...my dirty pussy?" Ginny asked

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Here. My slutty pussy is ready, mistress." Ginny pulled back, holding up her cock so that her slit was in plain view.

"Oh...Yes!" The teacher smiled as she shoved her cock into Ginny's pussy, sliding in with ease and made Ginny moan happily, while she stroked her cock with each thrust.

"Yes, yes mistress! Fuck me! Fuck this worthless dropout!" Ginny moaned happily as she let her body shudder in ecstasy, jerking off her cock with both hands.

"Ah, you...You're an insatiable slut!" The teacher moaned as she held Ginny's waist to grip her onto her cock. "It's so good! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

"Give me babies, Dropout Weasly!"

"Yes! Yes, Mistress! Give me your babies!" Ginny came as she had her pussy filled with her teacher's cum

The two moaned deeply, panting

"Oh...My god...That...Was great..." The teacher moaned as she retracted Ginny's penis. "You...Will give me...children..."

Ginny nodded happily at that

*With the study group*

"Ah..." Luna moaned lightly

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Yes. Just...A little tickle from below." Luna blushed lightly

Everyone nodded in understanding at that

"So, has everyone got their notes?" Hermione asked

Each of the girls and Harry nodded and raised their sheets.

"Right...I think it's time for a well-deserved break." She sighed in relief

"See you all at the next meeting."

All of the girls and Harry got out of their place, with the Dropouts who were hiding under the table popped out.

Daphne smiled and hugged her master.

"Thank you." She whispered

"No problem." Harry responded as each of the Honour Students headed back to their rooms.

Harry let Daphne walk in first, closing his door and kissed Daphne passionately.

Daphne kissed back instantly, moaning

'M-Master...' Daphne smiled thinking of how wonderful this was.

Harry broke the kiss and looked at her. "A good girl deserves a good reward." He spoke, unzipping his trousers and revealed his hard cock.

"Master...!" Daphne panted as she felt the heat coming from it.

She quickly got on knees, wanting to taste it

"Master." Daphne smiled as she took it into her mouth, sucking attentively making Harry moan.

"I'm still surprised you're so good at this!" He groaned out

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Daphne moaned happily as she played with herself

She slurped all over his cock, taking it deep into her throat as she sucked

"Ah...D-Daphne...I'm...Cumming!" Harry moaned happily as he came down her throat.

"Hmm...Ah. Master...Are..You still hard enough?" Daphne asked as she swallowed his seed.

"Should be. And...I think...We should...Do something more..." Harry spoke

"What?" Daphne asked

"Getting you pregnant." Harry smiled

Daphne smiled happily at that

"I'll keep going till you are." Harry added as he thrust deep within her, thrusting slowly to make sure it was both sensual and loving.

Ah, ah...You...got tighter! Fuck!" Harry panted as he thrust faster groping her breasts

"I love you." He whispered

Daphne's eyes welled up and she wrapped her legs and arms around Harry in love. "I love you, Master. I love you!" She cried with joyful tears, her pussy getting tighter and wanting his cum to get her pregnant.

"I...I'm cumming!" Harry moaned as he came inside her.

The two moaned, holding each other close

'Get...Get her pregnant...Give her...A baby...' Harry thought gently as he held his dropout.

He held her close, shaking gently

'Master...' Daphne thought lovingly as she held him to stop him shaking

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks.

It was the week to the coming exam, students were preparing for this and hoped to have their heads above the ocean that were "dropouts". Students were trying to keep their cool, but the threat of dropping down to become either a sex slave or a manual labourer weighed heavy on them.

The Honour Students: Hermione, Luna, Padma, Astoria and Harry, were in their lesson for transfiguration, which Professor McGonagall was finding slightly difficult with the sounds of the dropout girls moans distracting her, but the teacher and students persevered.

"And that is that for today. You may leave." Professor McGonagall spoke respectfully. "Remember, this MAY be on the exams."

"Yes professor." They all moaned

With that Professor McGonagall left, leaving the students to "finish up" with their own Dropouts.

Harry moaned, thrusting in and out of Daphne faster

"Master...!" Daphne moaned happily as she came from feeling Harry's cum inside her.

"Oh...So good..." Harry panted.

"You've caught into this rather well." Padma spoke

"You and Pavarti as well?" Harry asked

Pavarti was a moaning slut, smiling under her sister

"Still...Still doing our own thing." Padma answered as she came in Pavarti's ass.

"I think it's time we left." Hermione spoke

"Oh..." Cho pouted, still wearing her pet uniform.

Luna did the same, hugging Cho close as she gave a 'puppy dog pout'

"...The lesson IS over. I don't think other students for Transfiguration want to see their Honour Students still here." Hermione answered. "Also...Hmm...The seats are REALLY uncomfortable for me." She moaned lightly as she got up from feeling Pansy's mouth

"Fine." Everyone grumbled

The group got out of their seats while they got their girls back on their feet.

Their Dropouts hugged their arms, the honour students leaving

"So, what's next?" Astoria asked. "Our study session or do we have a period?"

"Don't know." Harry shrugged

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the timetable. "We've got a free period. So...We COULD..." Hermione spoke

"Later." Luna smiled and left with Cho, going to finish what they started.

"Same." Padma blushed

"Well...okay, guess that answers that." Hermione spoke

"Seems so." Harry answered

They blinked, realising that Astoria was gone to

"Huh...Okay." Harry spoke.

"I'll see you later Harry." Hermione answered

"Sure." He nodded

The two hugged lightly and walked away

Harry and Daphne walked back to their room where they lied down on the bed.

"Master...Can I ask you something?" Daphne asked

"Of course." He nodded

"Do...Do you like Ms Hermione?" Daphne asked

"As a Sister." He nodded without hesitation

"Oh...Alright. I just thought...You two looked good together." Daphne answered

"Looked good together?"

"Like...a couple." Daphne blushed

"... Oh." He mumbled

"I-I'm sorry Master. I...I should've been q-urp!" Daphne spoke then felt a pain in her stomach

"Daphne!" He gasped in worry

"Bathroom!" She quickly got up and went to the bathroom that the room had, the sounds of throwing up was heard.

"Oh no!" Harry gasped

The sounds stopped as Daphne leant back from the toilet and panted. "Mas...Master...I...I think...I'm pregnant."

Harry was silent... And smiled

"I'm...Pregnant." Daphne panted happily

Harry still smiled and hugged her, holding her tightly over her chest.

"This is great!"

"Master!" Daphne smiled happily as she hugged back

"I'm so happy." He whispered with a smile

'I'll give you many children, Master.' Daphne thought as she held him. "It's alright Master..."

Harry looked up and smiled at her, kissing her gently and passionately

The two moaned, kissing each other deeply

*with Hermione*

Hermione was finishing up some notes in her notebook, all the while Pansy was licking up her mistress' pussy

She was finding it tricky but she did her best

"Hmm...Ah!" Hermione moaned as she laid down her quill and held Pansy's head under the desk. "Pan...Pansy...that...that's enough."

Pansy pulled back reluctantly

"You know...I ought to have you on a leash..." Hermione panted, making Pansy hot under the collar.

"Oh yes!" Pansy panted

'Oh, right...She'd probably like that...Oh...Now I'm aroused...Darn it.' Hermione thought to herself. "Phallus Maxima. Lie on the bed, Pansy." She ordered her dropout.

Pansy nodded eagerly, quickly doing as she was told

Hermione looked at Pansy and saw that her dropout's pussy was soaked, begging for her mistress' cock to plunge into her. "You naughty girl...Being this wet...I'm going to have to do something about this." Hermione teased as she rubbed her cock on Pansy's dripping slit

"AH! Yes, yes Mistress!" Pansy panted

Hermione, without a second thought, shoved the entirety of her cock into Pansy's pussy, filling her to the brim.

The two girls moaned as Hermione thrust fast and hard into Pansy's pussy, the dropout's breasts bouncing happily as her body begged for Hermione's lust.

'I never thought this would be so good!' Pansy thought

"Oh, oh goodness...You're so tight! It's so good!" Hermione panted

"Full my womb mistress! Fill it!" She moaned

"I...WILL!" Hermione moaned as she came into Pansy's pussy, filling it to the womb and panting heavily

Pansy moaned, her head falling back

"Hmm...I hope you get pregnant after this..." Hermione panted. "After all...All the times we've done this..."

"You... Want me pregnant?" She whispered

"Well...Yes. Yes I do." Hermione answered

Panty grinned happily at that

"Hmm...So...Shall we continue?" Hermione asked

Pansy nodded in lust

"Alright...Just so you know...I'm going to be VERY horny parents." She answered, kissing Pansy as she thrust into her pussy again

Pansy just grinned and moaned

*With Padma*

'I can't keep this up...She's asking for more.' Padma frowned as she finished up her homework. 'She wants me to fuck her pussy.'

Pavarti moaned, licking her sister pussy hungrily and teasingly

'I...I need a second Dropout!' Padma thought as she came on Pavarti's lips

Pavarti lapped up all the cum, smiling

"Ah...Oh...god...So...good." Padma panted

"Did I do good, Mistress?" Pavarti asked

"Yes...Yes, you did." Padma praised her sister, stroking her head.

She kissed her deeply, smiling

*With Astoria*

Astoria was currently fucking Hannah doggy style, thrusting inside her quicker and quicker until she came for the third time inside the Hufflepuff's pussy

"I... I want to do something different." Astoria moaned

"What...What is it...Mistress?" Hannah moaned as she felt her mistress' cock leave her cum filled pussy

"I don't know. You're the dropout, do something different." Astoria huffed, slapping her ass

"AH! I...I'll try...Mistress!" Hannah moaned. "Maybe...maybe...use...the spell on me?" Hannah asked

Astoria hummed and nodded, performing the spell on her dropout

Hannah grew a seven-inch long cock, hard and throbbing, begging to be used. "Mis..Mistress...I...I want...to fuck!" She panted as she rubbed her new cock.

Astoria grinned, thinking about everything she could do

'Oh...this is going to be fun.' She licked her lips. "Here's the deal...When you stick this in me...You MUST pull out when you're about to cum. Got it?"

"Yes mistress! Just let me fuck you!" She panted

"Ah, ah...Not yet..." Astoria answered, as she began to lick Hannah's new cock, teasing it as she started to feel the heat and taste of it.

Hannah gasped and moaned happily

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Astoria moaned as she throated Hannah's cock so that she would cum

She had never done this before but she knew the basics

"M-Mistress...I...I'm cumming!" Hannah moaned a she came into Astoria's mouth

Astoria's eyes widened but she swallowed the cum

"How...how did it taste...Mistress?" Hannah panted

"It...Tasted salty." Astoria answered.

"Oh." Hannah whispered

"But...it...It's not...Bad...I think." Astoria answered. "Come here...I want to feel it." Astoria ordered, exposing her pussy

Hannah gained sparkles in her eyes... And got over excited

With a single pounce she landed on top of her mistress and kissed her, rubbing her new cock on her pussy

Before pushing in without a thought, making Astoria scream in pain

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" Astoria cried, her pussy bleeding...She was a virgin.

Hannah froze at that, her eyes losing all lust and colour as fear filled her

"M-Mistress...?" She whispered as she looked down and saw that her mistress was bleeding. "I...I-"

"Get off." Astoria ordered. "I said get off!" She cried

Hannah ran back, shaking a bit

Astoria panted, her bottom half shuddering, still hurting from the pain.

She hugged herself gently, crying

Hannah wanted to reach out and apologise...But she flinched back, knowing her mistress was going to snap back at her.

She had been bad

'Bad...bad slut...I'm a bad slut. I hurt mistress.' She thought, to herself.

She began to cry gently, sitting still

*With Luna*

Luna was currently fucking Cho happily with her cock, giving each thrust as it was her last.

The two where moaning happily, kissing

"Cho, Cho I'm...I'm cumming!" Luna moaned

"Mistress!" She moaned

Luna creamed into Cho's pussy, panting happily. "Oh...So good..."

Cho nodded, kissing her happily

"Oh...If we have children...I hope they'll keep us busy..." Luna panted

Cho nodded, whimpering like a dog

"You like that? You like to be pregnant?" Luna smiled as she got slightly bigger in Cho's pussy

Cho nodded with a drunken grin

"Well then...I better have enough stamina to keep up." Luna teased. "My pet."

Cho giggled happily at that

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks.

It was now only a few hours before the exam, the students were both panicking and ready to take it.

Some were not nervous at least

"All students follow to the left. Honour students, to the right." Professor Slughorn spoke, guiding the students.

"All dropouts, down the middle."

Soon the different students and the dropouts were separated, going to their respective rooms. Though not many people thought the dropouts would focus on anything but sex.

In the younger student's and the non-dropouts room, they were separated by year. Made sense since they needed the large spaces. The Honour students had their own room to themselves.

Draco growled as he sat down at his desk

"Students will have an hour to complete the exam." Professor Hooch spoke "Begin."

The students got their quills and papers, looking at the questions.

*With the dropouts*

Draco was writing with real skill, determined to get everything he wanted

Others were trying their hardest too, but they were struggling. With all the manual labour and the lack of time to study, they had to persevere.

Suddenly Daphne Greengrass stood up in the middle of the test and ripped it in half

Some of the students looked up and saw Daphne throw the two halves on the floor, smiling and walked out of the room. It was like...she didn't WANT to be there. She was proud of what she did and she didn't care.

They were all silent, staring at Daphne in shock as she proudly walked out of the room

But then, as soon as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, they continued to work. Trying their damnedest to get out of this situation, try and be "people" again.

Hannah Abbott sighed and simply wrote a small message on the front of her test

'Please make me a public Dropout. I failed my mistress'

She sat down, staying calm and not doing anything else

Cho didn't even write anything. She just sat on her chair.

Pavarti wrote a message on hers as well. 'How do I make my mistress happy?'

Several other girls who were happy with their situation did similar things

The majority of other students, mainly the boys, were focussing hard on their work. Though some girls wanted to leave this life.

They didn't like being objects

In the Honour Student's exam room, they were doing their best during the exam. Hermione was enjoying the freedom she had of not having Pansy tease her during her work, but she WAS getting accustom to it

She was doing amazing though. Like before now she had been working with weights on and now she could go all out

Luna and Padma were almost the same, they were going all out as well.

Harry was doing his best too. But with Daphne being pregnant...He was happier.

Astoria was struggling, with what happened previously...It still weighed on her.

She felt a bit guilty

After this...She was going to apologise.

Time ticked on, as each student felt the pressure from the coming end of the exam.

Soon it was all over

"That's the hour everyone. Please stop and hand in your answers." Professor Hooch answered

Everyone did so, the tests finished

They all left when they were told too, feeling less nervous about it than normal, but they were worried about the results.

Harry was one of the first to leave, gasping in shock as he saw Daphne already there waiting for him

"Daphne? Why're you here already?" Harry asked

"I was waiting for you, Master." She smiled

"Huh?" He blinked

"I didn't take the exam." She answered simply.

"What?!" He gasped "B... But why?!"

"Because I love my life." She smiled, kissing him

Harry didn't believe it...Daphne gave up her chance to be free...for him. Because she loved the life she had now. "Daphne..." Harry kissed her tenderly. "Let's head back to our room."

Daphne nodded with a smile

Astoria went outside and waited for Hannah, wanting to talk to her...But she didn't see her.

"Hannah?" She whispered

"Where...Where could she have gone?" Astoria wondered

She began to run around, looking for her

"Hannah? Hannah?" Astoria called her name. "Where...?"

"Excuse me, Ms Greengrass; is everything alright?" Professor Slughorn asked

"I... I'm looking for Hannah!"

"Hannah...Oh, your dropout." Slughorn answered

"Yes. Yes, that's her. Hannah Abbot." Astoria answered

"I'm afraid there's been a development for her. She's put in her resignation as a personal dropout." Slughorn answered

"What?!" Astoria gasped

"Yes. I've the note right here." Professor Slughorn showed Astoria the note. "What's done is done. I'm sorry."

"N-no...it...it was...It was a mistake." Astoria felt the breath in her lungs leave her in shock.

"Please! Let me talk to her! Give me a chance to convince her!"

"I...Alright. This way, quickly now." Professor Slughorn answered as he and Astoria went to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor? Ms Greengrass? What seems to be the problem?" Minerva asked

"I need to speak with Hannah!" Astoria said

"Ms Abbot. Well...She's already being reassigned." Minerva answered. "She...She's going to be a "public dropout"."

"I know that! But please, give me a chance to make her change her mind! There must have been a misunderstanding!" She cried

Minerva frowned at Astoria...and nodded. "One moment please." She spoke. "Aloysius, do you know where Ms Hannah Abbot is?" She spoke to one of the paintings

" _She's in the DADA room. Getting reassigned._ " The painting answered.

"Can you tell Ms Lysa to hold on a moment." Minerva asked

" _Of course Headmistress._ " the painting responded and left

"Follow me please, Ms Greengrass. Thank you Professor Slughorn." Minerva answered

The two woman left, Astoria rubbing her hands together nervously

*In the DADA room*

" _Excuse me, Ms Lysa._ " Aloysius spoke through the painting.

"Oh? What is it Aloysius?" Ms Lysa asked as she was working on the paperwork for Hannah

" _Professor McGonagall has asked me to ask you to postpone Ms Hannah Abbott's transfer._ " Aloysius answered

"We've just finished measuring her stall." The woman huffed "Fine."

"Miss?" Hannah looked at the teacher and then the portrait.

"Ms Lysa." Professor McGonagall's voice spoke, coming through the doors.

"Hannah!" Astoria ran to her Dropout.

She ran up and hugged her tightly, even though Hannah was sitting in an odd pedestal with her knees tied next to her head

"M-Miss...Astoria?" Hannah gasped "W-What're you...I..."

"What are you doing?!" Astoria cried as she hugged Hannah "Did... Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No...I...I hurt YOU. I don't...I don't deserve you." Hannah answered

"You... I was a virgin. It was an accident. I over reacted." She cried

"Oh...M-Mistress. I-I'm sorry." Hannah answered as she wanted to hold her.

"Huh..." Professor Lysa exclaimed lightly

"With that...I think Astoria is allowed to have Ms Abbott back as her personal Dropout." Minerva spoke

The professor pouted but nodded

"Very well." Professor Lysa answered, renouncing the paperwork and removed the magical bindings from Hannah. "This never happened." She spoke, wanting to not get into trouble with the Ministry.

"What never happened?" Minerva smiled respectfully.

The other professor nodded and left

"Hannah." Astoria smiled and kissed her, groping her breasts as they were now on the floor.

Hannah moaned happily at that

"Miss-Mistress." Hannah moaned happily as she felt her Mistress play with her like this.

"I...I want a do-over." Astoria panted, breaking the kiss.

Before casting the spell on Hannah's crotch

"But...Mistress, last...Last time-" Hannah panted, feeling the effects of the spell.

"I wasn't prepared...I am now." Astoria responded "I want you."

Hannah panted and nodded, almost pouncing on Astoria again, but kissing her deeply before slowly inserting her cock into Astoria's pussy

Astoria flinched a bit and moaned

"Does-Does it hurt?" Hannah asked attentively

"Not as much as before."

"Then...Then I'll give you...All I can!" Hannah moaned as she thrust into Astoria's pussy, getting deeper inside her.

Astoria moaned deeply and happily

"That-That's it. Right-right there, Hannah! Fuck me!" Astoria moaned as she felt her pussy being filled

"Oh fill me!" She moaned

Hannah moaned and climaxed in Astoria's pussy, panting happily as she felt release in her Mistress.

"Oh Hannah." Astoria whispered

"I-I'm sorry...Mistress...Forgive me." Hannah panted

"Nothing to forgive." Astoria answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Dropout**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Thanks everyone for reviewing this story.

It was a couple of days since the exams, the male students were worried and using the dropout girls as much as possible if they were doomed

Right now we are following Neville, who is like the rest of the male population

"Well...Here I go." Neville gulped as he went into the public toilets.

He saw guys fucking away at the different Dropouts

"If...If I'm going to be a dropout...I better live it up just once." He spoke to himself as he looked for an empty stall.

He soon found one, entering it carefully and shyly

"I...I REALLY hope this is worth it." He whispered to himself, seeing a girl's waist with her twitching cum filled pussy begging for more.

He pulled his cock out, rubbing it against her pussy

"AH! Another! Another master!" The girl moaned happily, begging for his cock.

"Hello." He whispered, pushing inside her

"AH! Yes! Cock, cock! Yes!" The girl moaned

Neville moaned, thrusting his hips as he felt the tightness around him

"Oh! Oh my god! It...It's so good!" Neville panted as he thrust quickly and hard into the girls pussy

"Cock! Cock! Fuck me!" The dropout moaned happily

"Oh god...I...I'm cumming!" Neville moaned as he came inside of the dropout girl.

The dropout girl moaned, rocking against him

Neville gripped the girl's waist so that he could remain inside her, getting his anxiety out of him, trying to calm down and this really helped.

The girl just moaned and was lightly rocking her hips against his

Neville moaned and came a second time, panting heavily as his last climax shot out from his cock.

He pulled out quickly, not wanting to get caught in lust

"Than...Thank you." Neville panted, cleaned himself up and left. He almost felt ashamed at this but...He actually felt some relief.

And almost proud of himself.

*Time skip*

The students had been given their envelopes, hoping for the results they desired.

Some Dropouts were freed from their position, other non-drop outs where put into their 'place'

Draco Malfoy was in shock at his score

"A...Z-Zero? Damn it...DAMN IT!" He scrunched his paper up

But that was when several Auror's surrounded him

"I...No...No please. Don't. Don't take me back!" Malfoy pleaded

"Oh. We aren't taking you to do manual labour." One Auror smirked evilly

"Wait...What...What're you talking about?" Malfoy asked

"You got a 0%. You cheated." Another agent said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Meaning you will share the fate of female Dropouts." Another one smirked, putting his hand on Draco's other shoulder so he couldn't get away

"N-No...You-You can't be serious! I-I can't!" Draco begged

"Shouldn't have cheated to pass. Or try to make another student fail." The first one said with a grin "And luckily there are spells to make you as 'useful' as the female Dropouts in increasing the population."

"Wh-What do you...? No...No...You-You can't be serious!" Draco's eyes sunk back into his head in fear.

"Hope you're ready to be a Mummy!" The aura's laughed as they all apparated away with Draco in tow

*With the Honour Students*

"Well...Let's see the damage." Padma spoke.

"On three?" Astoria asked

"Okay." Luna nodded

"One. Two." Harry spoke

"Three." Hermione finished as they opened their results envelopes

They had all gotten 90% or higher!

"Oh! Oh, thank wizard god!" Harry sighed in relief

"Those extra study sessions helped out no end." Astoria smiled

"Well, I'm glad that it was a group effort." Hermione smiled, having the highest score out of all of them. A near 100

"So...What happens now? I mean...We've gotten great scores." Padma asked

"Aren't we supposed to talk to McGonagall?" Harry shrugged

"That is true." Luna nodded

"Well, we should go." Hermione answered as they got up and left for the headmistress' office.

They all nodded, their dropouts following

The five headed upwards to Professor McGonagall's office where they saw her smiling lightly. "Hello all, I assume congratulations are in order?"

"So you know?" Astoria asked

"I thought that you might've been." Minerva answered as she saw the letters. "And as promised, you are all entitled to another dropout."

Once again, out came girls selected/who volunteered to be personal dropouts

"Now, you may choose one other girl to be your second dropout." Minerva offered.

The honour students blinked, looking at the selectees dropouts

The remaining girls were: Tracey Davis, a Slytherin; Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Isobel MacDougal and Sue Li who were all from Ravenclaw; Leanne, Susan Bones, Laura Madley and Rose Zeller from Hufflepuff; And lastly from Gryffindor were: Romilda Vane, Patricia Stimpson and Lavender Brown.

"Um...Professor...Correct me if I'm wrong...But wasn't Ginny here as well?" Hermione asked

"Ms Weasley was in the original line up, but she has been procured by someone, Ms Granger." Minerva answered

"Wow." Harry nodded, looking at the girls

"So...Whom will you choose?" Minerva asked "Ms Granger?"

Hermione looked at the girls and pondered...and honestly, she wanted to have a girl from her house. "Lavender Brown."

Lavender smiled and walked over "Thank you Mistress." She nodded

"Now, Ms Lovegood." Minerva asked

Luna smiled and looked over the other girls. Thinking about who might be a good girl for her. "Hmm...Oh, how about...YOU Romilda."

Romilda smiled and walked to Luna's side. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Ms Patil?" Professor McGonagall continued

Padma looked at the girls, thinking on who would be a good girl for her and her sister. "I...I think Rose Zeller might be a good dropout for me."

Rose smiled and almost skipped to Padma's side. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Mr Potter." Minerva added

Harry nodded and sighed lightly since Romilda almost slipped him a love potion mickey back in the fifth year. He looked over the girls...And he felt a small connection with the silver-haired and green eyed, Tracey Davis. "Tracey Davis." Harry spoke confidently.

Tracey beamed as she went to Harry's side. Being the second Slytherin girl to be chosen by the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. "Thank you, Master."

"And finally, Ms Greengrass." Minvera answered

"Hmm..." Astoria pondered as she looked at the remaining girls. She looked at them and wondered who would be a good girl for her and Hannah. "I choose...Sue Li." She answered

The last Dropout was chosen and she walked to her new mistress. "Thank you, Mistress." Sue responded

Daphne smiled and hugged Tracey

"Now...with this...You girls can leave." Professor McGonagall told the remaining dropouts, who left with a nod "And now... You keep your Dropouts for life."

"Thank you professor." Each of the honour students responded, holding their dropouts close.

"Oh, professor...may I ask a question?" Hermione asked

"Of course, Ms Granger." Professor McGonagall answered

"What is the student to dropout ratio now? As the start of the year, about 40% of people were actually students." Hermione commented

"45%." Professor McGonagall nodded

"Not as bad." Hermione answered

"Of course...But it's an improvement. Now, I doubt you want to stay here. You may all leave." Minerva spoke kindly

They all nodded and left

"So...With all this...The year's over." Padma spoke.

"Yeah...I guess it is." Astoria agreed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded

"Graduation...No more Hogwarts for us." Hermione added

"Yeah...But...We've got a new chance." Padma commented

"As long as we get a job within a year." Harry reminded

"That's what I meant." Padma answered.

"Well...Maybe...Can we meet up every now and again? Just as friends?" Astoria asked

"As brother and sister in law." Harry smiled

Astoria nodded. "That as well." Astoria nodded

They all nodded and hugged each other

"We better get going...We've got a couple of things left to do in our rooms." Padma smiled as she slid her arm around Sue's waist.

"True." Hermione nodded

"We'll see you later. Okay?" Luna smiled as she groped Romilda's breasts

"Of course." Harry nodded

The group separated and went to their rooms, where they were going to "break in" their new Dropouts.

*With Astoria*

Astoria headed back to her room with Hannah and Sue, the three of them were happy to begin pleasuring each other. Closing the door behind them, Astoria began to strip off revealing her bare body. "Now, strip." She smiled, giving the lustful order

"Yes, Mistress." Sue and Hannah responded, revealing their bare breasts and pussy to their mistress.

"Phallus Maxima." Astoria cast the spell on herself "AH! ...Okay...Now...Hannah...I think we should break our new lover in."

"Yes, Miss Astoria." Hannah answered, groping Sue's breasts as Astoria was teasing her new dropout's cunt.

Sue moaned, relaxing on Hannah's arms

"Wow...You've got a nice pink pussy." Astoria smiled, using her fingers to rub Sue's clit

"Fuck... Fuck me Mistress." She begged happily

Astoria giggled lightly as she pressed her cock against Sue's pussy and pushed in, feeling her new Dropout's warm pussy. "AH Yes...! So fucking good." Astoria smiled

"Fuck me!" She moaned

"Mistress." Hannah smiled as she groped Sue's body while Astoria fucked Sue's pussy, the slick wet pussy sliding on her cock.

"Hannah." Astoria panted

"Cum...Cum inside your new dropout." Hannah smiled as she felt her own pussy twitching from seeing her mistress fuck another.

Astoria kissed her, grunting as she came

Sue moaned loudly as her cunt was filled with Astoria's cum, happy that she was being used by her mistress.

*With Draco*

Draco grumbled, with all the women who failed. They were waiting outside the room

"What...? No...I...I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't." Draco muttered to himself

"I SHOULDN'T!"

The other girls frowned as they didn't want Draco here as well. They felt vulnerable enough without a man being there.

Soon the voice spoke. "Please remove your clothes."

"What?!" they all snapped, in the washing room

"Please remove your clothes. If not, you will be punished." The voice answered

Everyone reluctantly did so, except Draco

The voice spoke again. "You there. Remove your clothes" Insinuating Draco.

"No!" Draco growled

"Very well. You shall be punished for not complying." The voice answered and a spell being shot at Draco.

"Gah!" Draco yelled and jumped from the stinging hex

"Remove your clothes, otherwise you will be hexed again." The voice ordered

Draco grumbled but obeyed

Soon he was naked along with the girls. Though he hated being naked and exposed...He DID like the sight of the naked girls. "Please move along." The voice ordered

They walked onto the drains... And water began to wash over them

"GAH!" Draco shivered as he felt the water wash over him, killing his boner. "D-d-damn it."

Soon magic blew through the room, drying them

"Al...alright...What's next?" Draco shivered and asked...noticing that his clothes and wand were gone. "Wait...What the hell?"

And the girls screamed

Each of them were screaming for their wands, wondering where they were and where their clothes were.

"Please enter the next room to get changed." The voice spoke

"What about our wands? Our clothes!" The girls and Draco snapped

"You'll be provided with new clothes." The voice answered

""New clothes"? Are you serious?" Draco asked

But he was ignored, the group walking through in annoyance

*With Luna*

Luna was currently, pinning down Romilda Vane on her bed, Cho was rubbing her pussy in excitement.

"This... Will be so good!" Luna giggled, her magical cock bobbing in excitement

"Yes, yes mistress." Romilda panted happily, feeling her mistress' cock bobbing on her pussy

Luna pulled her hips back before thrusting

"AH! Yes! Yes, mistress!" Romilda moaned as she bounced on Luna's cock.

"Nice and tight!" She moaned

"Mistress! Mistress!" Romilda moaned happily as she was giving small climaxes over Luna's cock

Cho smiled, happily masturbating herself

"Oh...Mistress...Keep it up." Cho panted as she saw her mistress fuck her second dropout.

"I... Cumming!" She moaned

"Oh YES!" Luna moaned happily as she came into Romilda's pussy

Cho moaned as she came over her fingers

"OH, Mistress!" Romilda exclaimed as she clamped down on Luna's pussy

"That was so good." Luna whispered

"Yes...Thank you, mistress..." Romilda panted

*With Draco*

Draco grumbled, adjusting his new 'uniform'

He was wearing a black corset, black opera gloves, black stockings and a single choker with a lock on the front like the girls, although his cloths also seemed to have green accents on them for some reason

"Are all of your dressed now?" The voice spoke

The voice didn't wait for an answer, another large set of doors opening

Soon the girls and Draco walked through the room where there were the chairs with dildos attached to them

"What the fuck?!" Draco gasped, which is also where it was revealed he now had longer hair and makeup... Somehow, as he did not have that before he passed through the door

"Sit upon the stools." The voice ordered

"What? No, no way!" Draco snapped

And cue another hex

"AH! Okay! Ah...Alright...Damn you..." He frowned

He grumbled as he and the girls walked to the stools

"Hmm..." The girls frowned as they slowly sat on the stools, except for Draco...Cause obviously.

He was just glaring at the chair and dildo in hate

"Will all dropouts sit on the stool?" The voice spoke

Draco flinched, not wanting to be hurt again, so he obeyed. He turned around and reached behind him, nervously spreading his ass-cheeks before nervously lowering himself. He whimpered, feeling the need of the dildo pushing against his asshole as he lowered himself

"HNN!" He breathed sharply as he felt his ass being filled by the dildo.

"Are... You hard?" One of the girls asked suddenly, moaning at the dildo inside her pussy

"Sh-Shut up." Draco answered, looking down at his exposed cock.

And yes, his cock was hard... And he only had half the dildo in his ass

'O-Oh my god! I...I'm hard!' He thought in shock

He didn't notice his body was changing as well, becoming more feminine and hairless

"Will all dropouts sit on the stool?" The voice repeated, urging Draco to take more

"I...AH!" Draco moaned, his voice becoming more feminine as he lowered him...HERself onto the dildo.

"Now..." The voice smiled "Enter, trainers."

"T-Trainers?" Draco moaned as she felt her body tingle as the trainers came through the door

The wizards walked in, pulling their cocks out

"N-No...No, no...Don't...I...I'm not a homosexual." Draco moaned, feeling her chest grow out.

"You belong to the government. It doesn't matter." The wizard scoffed, rubbing his cock against Draco's face

"N-No..." She whispered, smelling the wizard's musty cock by her face...the scent was making her drowzy...and horny.

*With Padma*

"Mistress, Mistress! Yes, yes, mistress! Fuck me!" Rose moaned happily, being fucked in her pussy by Padma

Pavarti smiled, fucking her Mistress-sisters ass while she fucked Rose

"Ah, ah, oh fuck yes! Yes, Pavarti! Fuck my ass!" Padma moaned happily as she was cumming into Rose's pussy, filling her with her cum.

"Mistress." She whimpered in love and lust, cumming

"Oh...Oh my god...I...AH!" Padma moaned as she felt Pavarti filling her ass with her cum.

Rose moaned as she came again, smiling happily

"Oh...Oh my god..." Pavarti panted. "That...was...amazing."

"Yes it was." Padama whispered

"Mistress, was I good?" Rose asked lovingly

"Amazing." Padama nodded

*With Draco*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Draco moaned as she felt a wizard's cock down her throat.

He didn't know what was going on now, or care, she just wanted to suck this tasty treat and swallow the seed it will give

"Ah...I'm cumming!" The wizard moaned as he came into the now fem-Draco's mouth.

Draco swallowed the cum, panting and sucking

"God...Whoever's getting you is gonna be a fucking happy." The Wizard panted.

Draco moaned, his cock cumming as he rocked in the dildo, the testers leaving

"M...M..." Draco moaned, almost asking for more.

The girls, like Draco, were all getting cum-drunk; they were just happy at this point to be used by anyone.

Suddenly a door asked, the voice calling "Please go through."

Now all the girls almost hobbled through where they saw beds ready for them.

They were confused but at on the beds, where they were then quickly tied down by magic cloth

"Wh... What's going on?" Draco whispered, his mind coming back... And seeing what had happened to him

"What...What did I...G-God...This...I...!" Draco panted as she felt the magic cloth pin her down and caress his body

He had C-Cup breasts and an hourglass figure!

"What...AH!" Draco moaned as she felt her body wrapped up by the magic cloth

Soon more, new, wizards entered

The girls moaned as they saw the new wizards coming with naked waists and hard cocks.

All holding wands, performing spells on the girls

Soon one was in front of Draco

"Wh-What're you going to do?" Draco gulped in worry.

"We are simply casting spells. Removing your intestines, converting them into second wombs. While at the same time making it so you can only live off of semen." the wizard explained, running his wand over Draco's stomach

"A...A second womb? No...No please...AH!" Draco moaned as she felt her insides twist and turn, morph and transform into the said "second womb".

Well, 'her' ONLY womb, but still

"HMM!" Draco moaned as she now became a woman, with her cock still remaining.

And then... The man pushed his cock into Draco's ass

Draco's eyes widened in shock, feeling her ass tightened around the man's cock and felt her cocklet harden.

So she moaned happily

*With Hermione*

Hermione was currently having Lavender in the doggy position while said Dropout was being throat-fucked by Pansy.

"Ah, ah...I...I'm cumming!" Hermione moaned as she came into Lavender's pussy

Pansy moaned, kissing her Mistress as she came down Lavender's throat

"HMM!" Lavender moaned happily, feeling the cum down her throat.

"Hmm...Ah...Pansy..." Hermione moaned

"Love you... Mistress." Pansy smiled "Pansy good girl."

"Yes...yes you are." Hermione agreed, pulling out of Lavender

She held Pansy close and kissed her lovingly

"Miss...Mistress..." Lavender panted lovingly as she felt Pansy's and Hermione's warm bodies on her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked

"Did...Did Lav-Lav...Do good?" Said girl panted

"Yes, you did great." Hermione smiled

Lavender panted and fell into the quilt, feeling well used and useful.

Pansy smiled, curving into Hermione's side

"Mistress...Shall I please you?" Pansy asked

"I just want to snuggle." Hermione shook her head

"Then I will snuggle." Pansy smiled, doing so, gently spooning Hermione.

*With Draco*

"Ah, ah, ah I-I'm cumming!" Draco moaned as she came from her ass and her cock.

She was being ass-fucked but she was also jacking off two wizards with a third near her face. She was taking to this like a fish to water

"Suck my cock, bitch." The remaining wizard ordered as he neared his cock to Draco's face

Draco eagerly did as she was told, her head going back as far as it could go while opening her mouth. The Wizard smirked and easily throat fucked her, Draco taking it without any problems

"Oh, fucking hell!" The wizards moaned and came onto and into her.

The wizards all came, Draco happily swallowing as the girls in the room began to follow suit

"Well done everyone. You've all done well." The voice spoke

They all smiled happily at that

The wizards pulled back and left the girls enjoying the feeling of cum inside them.

'Ah...Ah...So...fucking...good...' Draco and the girls thought collectively.

*With Harry*

"Master..." Tracey moaned lightly as Harry was just kissing her, while Daphne was kissing her pussy

"You happy to have your friend here, Daph?" Harry smiled at his first dropout. He was not ordering either to do anything, he was just kissing Tracy while Daphne had fun

"Yes, Master. It's great." Daphne smiled as she held her belly and rubbed her pussy. "I am so happy you chose my best friend!"

"As...As am I master." Tracey moaned lightly, wanting Harry.

"Please take her master." Daphne encouraged

"I will." Harry smiled, kissing Tracey's neck, rubbing his cock on Tracey's entrance and then plunging into her.

"AH! Master!" Tracey moaned happily, feeling her pussy spread out

Daphne smiled, kissing where the two connected

The three of them moaned passionately, Harry pulsing in Tracey's pussy, she wanted to please her new master by being as slutty as she could be, while Harry was trying to make her feel as good as he could naturally; even wanting to get her pregnant.

So... Yeah, it was being very passionate

Daphne moaned happily, feeling her master's cock pulsing and thrusting in Tracey's pussy, tasting her pussy juice as they fucked.

'So good.' she thought

"Tracey...I-I'm cumming!" Harry panted. "I-I'm going to knock you up!"

"Yes!" She moaned happily

Harry moaned as he got faster until he climaxed into Tracey's pussy, filling her to the brim and panted happily.

Tracey moaned as she came

"Ah...Ah...M-Master..." She moaned happily. "I-I'll give you...Many children..."

"Same." Daphne smiled

*Years later*

12 Grimmauld Place. Home to the Potter family. Inside the home, the family was readying for breakfast.

Sitting at the table was Harry, Daphne, Tracey and their children

There were two boys and two girls; with, by the looks of it, two more on the way.

The oldest boy seemed to be about eleven, he looked almost like Harry but with Daphne's eyes.

The second boy seemed to be about ten, short silver hair and green eyes, indicating it was Tracey's son.

The girls were about four and three years old, both with black and silver hair, green eyes and cute as buttons.

Harry had gotten older, cutting back his hair so it wasn't as long when he was younger and he had a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a shirt and tie with black jacket and trousers, he had become an Auror at the Ministry of Magic.

Daphne and Tracey were wearing dressing gowns that were covering their maid uniforms but also showed their pregnant bellies. Harry rubbed their bellies gently to show how much he cared and how much he still loved them

A knock came from the front door, getting their attention "That must be Hermione. Looks like it's time to head to the station." Harry smiled

"Yay! Aunt Hermione!" The girls cheered

"And we haven't changed." Daphne felt ashamed.

Harry smiled and kissed them, casting a small spell to shift their gowns and make uniforms into dresses

"Thank you." Daphne and Tracey smiled

"I've got the door." the oldest son spoke, getting down from his seat and headed to the door

"No fair, James. I want to help." The second son responded and followed

"Kids." Harry laughed, going to grab his sons trunks

"Oh..." James and his brother frowned

Harry chuckled lightly as he opened the door for Hermione. "Hi there." He smiled, looking up to Hermione

Harry's long time friend and godmother to one of his children smiled back. "Hello, Harry. Hi, James; hi, Remus." Hermione had her hair tied back, wearing a grey jacket and skirt, a white shirt and small heeled shoes.

"Your girls all at the station already?" He asked

"Yes, they are. They're eager to see their cousins." Hermione chuckled

"Well, we're ready to go." Harry nodded

"Then let's go." Hermione smiled.

"We'll be right there." Daphne and Tracey answered as they got their daughters

"Alright, looks like we're ready." Harry chuckled as he and his family were ready to head to Platform 9 3/4

Hermione nodded and stepped off the threshold and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

With the son's holding onto Harry and Hermione's shoulders while the mother's held their daughters and together they apparated away

The family were now at Kings Cross, with their things all there for the train.

"Here we are." Harry smiled

"Hello, Mister Potter." Lavender waved as they saw Hermione's friend

"Hey Lav, hey Pansy." Harry nodded

"Hi, Grace. Hi, Phoebe." James and Remus blushed as they saw Hermione's daughters

"Hi." The two eleven year olds smiled

"Ready to head to Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked kindly

"Y... Yeah." Remus nodded, the two brothers taking in the appearances of the girls

Grace had a mix of Lavender's and Hermione's brown hair, with Hermione's brown eyes.

Phoebe had wavy black hair and grey eyes, looking a bit more like Hermione than Pansy.

"You all ready to go to Hogwarts?" Daphne smiled at the four

The kids nodded and answered respectfully. "Yes mum/Aunty Daphne."

"Daphne!" Astoria called with a wave, walking over

Walking with her were two children, side by side with Sue and Hannah. One being a boy with dark blonde hair and one with black hair.

The boy was 9 and the girl was 5

"Hi, Cal. Hey Misty." Remus waved, seeing their cousins.

"Hi guys." Cal answered, waving.

"Hi!" The now named Misty smiled

"We weren't going to miss you leaving for your first year at Hogwarts." Astoria smiled at James, Remus, Grace and Phoebe

"Thank you, Aunt Astoria." James smiled

"Where's Luna and Padma?" Harry asked

"Waiting for you." Padama called, standing next to Luna with their families behind them

Luna had two children with blonde hair who seemed to be 10 and 8.

Meanwhile Padama had one that was 9 and another that was 8

"Hi everyone." Harry smiled

That was when the train's whistle sounded.

"We've got to go!" James spoke in shock

The kids quickly hugged their parents before they ran into the train

"Bye kids, look after each other." their parents waved to them

They all smiled, seeing the train depart

The Dropout Law was never revoked, but Harry and his friends and family were happy

They had a future together and were going to enjoy having it.

 **The End**


End file.
